You're Either SWAT or You're Not
by dancekiwidance
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Dick Grayson and Wally West are taken off of S.W.A.T, that is until legends Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen come to them with an opportunity for a new team. When a rich and dangerous criminal offers one million dollars to help him escape from prison it becomes time for Grayson, West and their new team to prove themselves. Spitfire/Chalant
1. Ego

**I want to thank everyone who read my last fic To Hell And Back. You're all awesome and you're reviews were incredible. So thank you to IronicVeghead, Chalant-Writer3 and Kamil The Awesome (who has the best fan fares ever.) **

**I don't own Young Justice or S.W.A.T :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Star City bank June 2nd

"Team we have a hostage situation, 21 hostages including the bank staff and 5 robbers. They've lined the hostages up against the windows which renders our snipers useless." Chief Godfrey explained the situation to Star Cities s.w.a.t division.

"Any suggestions?" the man asked sarcastically. "I have one" Kaldur Manta spoke up. "We split into two teams, one enters through the back door, one through the side door. We carefully and silently take out each of the robbers guarding the doors and get into position inside the bank, when we get a clear shot on the robbers we take it." Kaldur explained his plan.

"And that is why you're team leader. Take Grayson, West and Harper with you through the side door. The rest go through the back." Godfrey ordered.

With a wave of his hand Kaldur ordered his team towards the side door. The four of them stopped either side of the door, Dick kneeled at the bottom of the door and slipped a thin video camera underneath it.

"I see 1 man roughly a metre ahead of the door" Wally explained what he could see on the cameras monitor.

"On three Dick slip inside and put the man down, silently. Roy, Wally find a way onto the main floor of the bank and lay low. Don't do anything without my command." Kaldur ordered.

Kaldur was a well respected leader, the rest of the s.w.a.t team trusted him with their lives.

"One...two...three" On three Dick slipped passed the door and took down the guard. "I swear that guys secretly a ninja" Wally whispered to Kaldur, "I have the same suspicions my friend" Kaldur replied.

Wally and Roy slipped through the door and hid behind a solid wood desk near the cashier tills, Dick and Kaldur did the same opposite them. "We have to take these guys out now!" Roy whispered angrily. "We have our orders, we wait for a signal" Wally replied frustrated at his fellow red heads impatience.

"Silencers on, sniper rifles out. On my signal take out the two bank robbers on the left." Kaldur's voice crackled through the teams ear pieces.

Wally and Roy armed their rifles and attached their silencers. From the corner of their eyes they could see Kaldur as he counted down from three on his fingers, on three Wally and Roy fired a single shot each. The two shots hit their targets and the robbers fell to the floor a quite thud sounded around the room.

"What the hell?!" this spooked the other robber as he realised he was the last one standing. In a panic the man grabbed the nearest hostage, a young woman who looked like she worked at the bank.

"Team do not engage, we wait for a better angle before we take him out" Kaldur ordered. "What are you doing?!" Wally whisper yelled at Roy when he noticed that roy was lining up a shot. "My job" Roy replied before he pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the hostages shoulder and into the robbers chest, both went down quickly.

Police officers rushed in and began to escort the hostages outside to the waiting paramedics.

Outside the bank...

"What the hell?!" Wally yelled as Roy walked up to him. "I was doing my job!" Roy yelled back. "Friends, this is not the time or place to do this. I fear that Godfrey's going to give us hell when we get back to the station" Kaldur said, yet again the voice of reason.

"You can say that again Kal, the chief looks like he wants to kill us" Dick said, he couldn't help but cringe at the glare his boss was sending the group.

"You are incredibly lucky Harper!" Godfrey shouted at Roy. "The young woman that you shot should be ok according to paramedics" "You're all to make your way to the station now, I want to see you all in my office" Godfrey growled.

* * *

Star City PD...

"I swear to god Roy I am not loosing my job because of you" Dick moaned outside of Chief Godfrey's office. "You're not going to lose anything, your Dick Grayson. Son of the great Bruce Wayne, s.w.a.t legend" Roy taunted. "Shut up Roy, we all love this job" Wally defended his best friend.

"Manta, I want a word. Alone" Godfrey pointed a finger and beckoned for Kaldur to come into his office. "Good luck man" Dick said as Kaldur walked into Godfrey's office and closed the door.

"Take a seat. Look Kaldur I like you, but today was one hell of a screw up" Godfrey started, "Sir, I gave the order to wait until there was a clear shot. Roy disobeyed orders." "So today was Harpers screw up? I've always had a problem with that kids attitude."

"Sir, today was a team fail and the responsibility falls to me. This was my mistake" Kaldur explained calmly. "Thank you for your statement Kaldur, please send in West and Grayson" Godfrey dismissed Kaldur.

"How'd it go in there?" Wally asked as Kaldur exited Godfrey's office. "I do not know what the chief has planned for us, however I fear that it is not good. He wants to see you and Dick" Kaldur replied. Dick and Wally begrudgingly stood up and walked into Godfrey's office.

"Grayson, West. Take a seat" Godfrey said as he motioned towards the two empty chairs opposite him.

Dick and Wally shared a worried look before they sat down. "I'll be honest with you, this does not look good. Your team shot a hostage today, someone needs to get thrown under the bus for this."

It was fair to say that the chief looked pissed, he tried to keep his cool but failed epically.

"Sir we didn't shoot that hostage, we followed Kaldur's orders to the letter" Dick explained. The chief had a look on his face that told the two that he was thinking the situation over.

"If you two go on record saying what happened, and that is was Roy who shot the hostage then Roy takes the fall which is rightly his to take" Godfrey explained. "You want us to sell out our partner?" Wally asked, shocked.

"I just need you to go on record stating that this was Roy's screw up" Godfrey told the two. "I'm sorry sir but we can't do that, we have a code here at s.w.a.t" Dick said, the two waited for Godfrey to snap.

"Fine, since you two are two of the best since the day's of Wayne and Queen, I'm demoting the two of you to the gun cage. Maybe one day you can work your way back into this unit, give me your badges and guns and get out of my office"

The two boys turned in their badges and guns and left the office. "Thanks asshole" Wally murmured as the two walked past Roy and towards the locker room where Kaldur was waiting for them.

"Harper, my office now!" Godfrey's voice boomed down the hallway.

Dick and Wally found Kaldur in the locker room. "What did the chief say?" Kaldur asked. "He demoted us to cage duty because we wouldn't throw Roy under the bus" Wally explained, "I'm starting to wish we had now" Dick said a bitter tone in his voice.

"So what was your punishment?" Wally asked as he sat down next to Kaldur, "I don't believe that I got one" Kaldur answered.

"We're happy for you Kal" Dick said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to get you back on s.w.a.t I promise, I shall also come visit you in the gun cage" Kaldur said politely before he stood up and walked away.

"I'm feeling chinese tonight" Dick said now that it was just Wally and him left, "that's if Linda will allow it anyway" Dick sniggered at the thought of Wally's girlfriend.

"Don't even go there Dick" Wally warned, "dude, why are you even with her. Anyone who knows you can see your not happy." "Honestly man, I don't even know. She acts like she hates me" Wally answered.

The two of them drove to their large Star City apartment, when they got back they were greeted with the sight of a large white van. "What's going on?" Wally asked nervously, "I'm leaving" Linda said, her nose in the air as she loaded another box into the van.

"Ok...may I ask why?" Wally asked less nervous and more irritated. "The only thing you love Wallace West is your stupid job, there is no way that I come second to a job!" Linda was angry now, she slapped Wally and climbed into the van.

Dick and Wally looked on with shocked faces. "Dude what the hell just happened?" Wally asked a shocked look on his face, "I'm pretty sure Linda just broke up with you and moved out of our apartment" Dick answered, a smile crept onto his face.

"Dude! You're free!" Dick exclaimed "free? I'm actually free!" Wally fist pumped the air. "You order the chinese and I'll set the xbox up" Wally said as he raced into his apartment.

* * *

Star City PD June 3rd

Dick and Wally were on shift in the gun cage. "Remind me again why we're stuck in here?" Dick asked frustrated. "Because Roy's a massive douche who can't follow simple orders" Wally fired back also extremely frustrated.

"Hey gays, how's it going?" a cold voice taunted them through the cage. "I'll need a full gun check and clean as well as my boots polished and ready for later today."

"Piss off Cameron" Wally snapped, "I expect them ready in no more than 2 hours" Cameron sneered before he walked off.

"I swear to god that guy is an ass hole" Wally cursed, "You're not the only one man, what I'd give to punch that guy straight in the face" Dick added. Neither of them could understand it but Godfrey loved Cameron, for some reason the chief just loved ass holes. Maybe it was because he was one himself.

Both boys were busy checking all of the guns and shining all of the boots when they heard a voice from the front of the cage.

"You two know where I can find a driver and a guide for the day?"

The two turned to find Oliver Queen Standing in front of the gun cage. "I'm sure you'll find one in the yellow pages sir" Dick answered a smirk on his face. Oliver Queen was legendary amongst s.w.a.t, Queen and Bruce Wayne were the people that students in the academy aspired to be.

Bruce Wayne was known for his play boy ways and his strict attitude, where as Oliver Queen was known for his sense of humour and impeccable aim.

"So what will it be? I'm sure your both dying to get out of the cage" Queen said as he banged on the side of the gun cage. "I'm in" Wally said as he put down the boots he was shining, "I'm in too" Dick said.

"I'm driving" Wally said as he took the keys from Oliver.

"So where too?" Wally asked Dick sat in the passenger seat and Oliver sat with his feet up in the back of the patrol car.

"The Glades" Oliver answered nonchalantly. "Damn that's rough" Dick answered "Why exactly do you need a driver and a guide?" Wally asked from the front. "I'm recruiting, coming back to s.w.a.t to lead a new team. I already have one, there are five more spots to fill." Oliver answered.

"How come you two ended up in the cage then? I've looked through your records and you were two of the best that s.w.a.t had to offer" Oliver asked.

"Long story short our partner screwed up and shot a hostage, we refused to let him take the fall for it and we paid with our badges" Wally answered. They pulled up to the glades to see a police chase in motion. A scrawny looking criminal was being chased by a large well built police officer.

"Go after them" Oliver said urgently from the back seat. Wally reversed the car out of the alley and followed the chase.

"Cut down 42nd street we can head them off" Oliver ordered. Wally hit the gas the criminal ran right into the hood of the car.

"Stay down!" the police officer shouted as he caught up with the criminal.

"Thank you but I didn't need your help" The officer snapped. "I like your attitude kid, the name's Queen. I want you on my s.w.a.t team"

"Excuse me?" the officer temporarily looked shocked. "You like long hours, crappy working conditions and low pay?" "Why else would I be a cop? You're serious about this?" The officer couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Welcome to s.w.a.t officer Kent, you start training in tomorrow at the police academy." "Thank you sir" officer Kent nodded before he loaded the criminal into his squad car.

"Two spots filled four to go, we have two more stops today. Next stop the upper side of Star City" Oliver said excitedly.

The officer in the posher area of Star City was a joke. "So officer...Dorado, hotdog?" Oliver offered. "No thank you sir, meat is murder" the officer replied. "What kind of man doesn't eat meat" Oliver grumbled to Dick and Wally.

The rest of the interview was a bust. "Where to next sir?" Wally asked sarcastically. Star City hospital" Oliver answered a tinge of anger in his voice. "The hospital sir?" Dick asked curious to hear the mans answer.

"Two of our officers have been admitted with minor injuries following an arrest in the glades, I want them on my team." Oliver answered, the concerned look on his face didn't go unnoticed by the two boys.

When they arrived at the hospital Oliver marched up to the desk. "Officers Queen and Zatara, which room?" "room b07" the receptionist answered.

"I didn't know you had a son" Dick said curiously. "I don't" Oliver answered before the three of them entered the hospital room.

There sat on a hospital bed were two young females both with their shirts off as the doctors patched them up. "Artemis, Zatanna how are you both feeling? You look like hell" Oliver said pulling the blonde into a hug. "You should see the other guys" Artemis joked as the two put their shirts back on.

"I want you both on s.w.a.t, training starts tomorrow" Oliver told them. The girls looked shocked for a moment before they composed themselves.

"We'll never make s.w.a.t, Godfrey hates us" Zatanna snapped. "Why does Godfrey hate you?" Dick asked, "because we're female, Godfrey feels that females aren't up to the same standards as males and therefore shouldn't be on a s.w.a.t. Team" the blonde answered.

"Another reason why you should accept. Come on baby girl, the two of you love to piss of chief Godfrey don't let me down now" Oliver pleaded. "Please tell me you're not doing this because we're family" Artemis said a sad look in her eyes.

"Im offering you these places because you sure as hell deserve them. You work incredibly hard, you have the skills and you both fight harder than most men" Oliver reasoned.

"Then we graciously accept your offer, do they come with the job?" Zatanna said, she winked at Dick causing Artemis to chuckle. "Yes Zatanna they come with the job, remember training starts at the academy tomorrow" Oliver said as they the three men left the room.

"Don't get any ideas West, I caught you eyeing up my daughter" Queen said as he eyed the red head. Wally looked like he wanted to die, "I'm joking kid, she's a big girl now just know that she deserves the best" Oliver said before leaving the hospital.

They drove back to the station in a comfortable silence.

"So I have two spots left...know anyone who might be interested in working s.w.a.t?" Oliver asked a taunting tone to his voice. "Are we playing games sir?" Wally asked "No games, I know that you two still have the bug. You wouldn't be wasting away in the gun cage if you didn't want to return to s.w.a.t one day."

"Are you making us an offer sir?" Dick asked, "I have one question for you both...did you sell out your partner to Godfrey?" Oliver asked a serious tone to his voice.

"No we didn't. If we had we'd still be on s.w.a.t right now" Wally answered matching Oliver's serious tone.

"Very well, how would you two like to be on s.w.a.t again? The places are yours if you want them" Oliver offered. "Godfrey would never ok it" Dick said a look of defeat on his face. "You leave Godfrey to me, I want you both on my team" Oliver snapped. "Then we accept" Dick said as both boys shook his hand.

Godfrey's Office

"Absolutely not! Those two are off of s.w.a.t for a reason, and those two are women. No I will not pass of this team!" Godfrey shouted angrily at Queen. "I tell you what, give me my team. If they fail it's all on me. They fail and you get to tell me you told me so and I'll leave s.w.a.t forever" Oliver bargained.

"Fine, you've got your team. I await your resignation when they fail Queen, oh and Mahkent joins too" Godfrey snapped.

"We'll see..." Queen mumbled before he left the office to prepare for the next day, the day he'd get his team.

* * *

**I love S.W.A.T as a film and hope that I did it justice, hopefully you all enjoyed it :) let me know...please no hate mail though, constructive criticism is more than welcome**


	2. The Hard Work Starts Now

**Here's chapter two :) I still do not own Young Justice or S.W.A.T (If I did there'd be a sequel ;)) **

* * *

Star City S.W.A.T Training academy, June 4th

Wally and Dick arrived at the make shift training academy to find that they were the first of the new team to arrive. They weren't however the only one's there.

"Well look who finally made it back to S.W.A.T"

Wally and Dick turned to find Cameron Mahkent, he sat back in his chair with his feet up on the desk in front of him. Cockiness radiated off of the guy in waves.

"What the hell are you doing here Mahkent" Wally snapped. "Didn't Queen tell you? I'm on your little team. Godfrey's orders" Cameron taunted.

"Wonderful..." Dick said sarcastically.

"So West, what did you do to get Linda to leave you." Cameron sneered. "None of your damn business Mahkent" Wally snapped. Cameron stood up and walked towards Wally, this was a challenge as far as Wally was concerned.

The two lunged at each other and began to throw punches at the other, Dick did his best to get in the middle and break up the fight.

"Wow, cock fight...today should be fun." The three boys stopped what they were doing immediately at the sound of a female voice.

Artemis and Zatanna walked into the room and took two seats at a table at the front.

"Wow you two grew up" Cameron said as he approached the two. "Back for round two babe?" Cameron asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, he placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis reacted fast, she grabbed his forearm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the table with a crack.

Everyone in the room was unaware that Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne were stood in the door way and had seen the whole exchange.

"Nice work Queen" Wayne said as the two Sergeants made their presence known. "Mahkent, I suggest in future you keep your hands to yourself" Oliver teased as the embarrassed officer picked himself up from off of the table.

Connor and Kaldur walked in next, the pair had apparently become friends on the way to the academy.

"Now that everyone's here let's begin, before we start you should all know. The hard work starts now, be ready" Wayne said, this grabbed everyone's attention causing silence to fall over the room.

"You're all here because you're the best officers that this city has to offer" Queen started. "We expect hard work, dedication and results from all of you. You are a team and you need to trust each other with your lives. If you go into the field without that trust you will fail" he finished.

"Grab your gear we're heading up to the firing range, I want to see you all in action" Wayne ordered a serious tone to his voice.

* * *

Firing range, June 4th

"Team, this is S.W.A.T's top weapons expert Sergeant Barry Allen. West I believe the two of you have already met" Queen said a small smirk on his face as he introduced his long term friend to the team.

"Uncle barry!" Wally exclaimed happily, "it's good to see you back at S.W.A.T kid. You too Grayson." The sergeant fist bumped the two before he carried on. "It's also nice to see we have some ladies on the team. May I ask the names of the first two females in this cities history to make it to S.W.A.T?" Barry asked, he walked over to shake hands with the two females.

"Officers Queen and Zatara" Zatanna answered. Barry looked over to Oliver, "Queen huh? Coincidence or not so much?" Barry asked the blonde haired man.

"Not, meet my daughter Artemis and her best friend Zatanna" Oliver introduced the two properly. "Well just know that I expect great things of anyone in and close to the Queen family" he said as he winked at the two, this caused Wally to groan at his uncles antics.

"Right everyone, on the table in front of me are seven standard issue hand guns and ammunition clips. Take one each, load it and wait" Barry ordered as Bruce and Oliver prepared the range.

"Let's make this interesting, Oliver and myself are going to split you into two teams. You'll then compete against each other on the range, the winning team claims bragging rights. Kaldur, we already know what you can do so you'll sit this one out" Bruce explained.

"Oliver will pick first" Barry added.

"I'd be an idiot not to pick Queen" Oliver said as he took his first pick.

"Grayson you're with me" Bruce couldn't help but glow with pride for his adopted son.

"Zatara" Oliver said as the raven haired girl joined his team,

"West" Wally was Bruce's second pick.

"Kent, with me" Oliver picked next.

"That means Mahkent you're with me" Bruce said, he rolled his eyes as he remembered the boy's attitude.

"Now let's make this really interesting. First round $100 goes to the winning team captain" Wanye said as he smirked at Oliver.

"Seen as we're making things interesting, first round Queen vs Mahkent" Barry added, a huge grin on his face.

As Artemis and Cameron stepped up to their stations Artemis was stopped by Oliver. "Kick his ass baby girl." He grinned at her and stepped back as she loaded her weapon.

"Not that I can't wait to see what Artemis is capable of, but why is this match so interesting?" Wally asked completely unaware of Artemis and Cameron's past.

"They used to date" Oliver answered quietly. "The guy was a complete arse to her so she called it quits, she deserves better than that sleaze ball. Know any one West?" Oliver teased. Wally's face turned as red as his hair as he remembered a shirtless Artemis in the hospital.

"Guns ready" Barry exclaimed from in between the two competitors. "GO!" he shouted.

Artemis shot forward first, hitting her first target flawlessly. Cameron however was not far behind. As they advanced down the course Cameron couldn't help but run his mouth.

"So miss me babe..." he yelled across the range at her. "You know if you want some, you're always welcome to come get some." He shot her a quick wink ,Artemis reached the final target first and fired.

"Guns down, safety on!" Barry yelled down the course. He then walked down the course and inspected all of the targets.

"We have a clear winner folks...Queen wins it!" he exclaimed happily.

Artemis walked past Cameron and couldn't resist the opportunity to fight back. "You never did know how to use your weapon properly" she taunted. Her comment caused Cameron to stare at her speechless while the rest of the group erupted into laughter.

"That's my girl!" Oliver laughed as Artemis returned to the group.

The next match up was Dick vs Zatanna, Dick won the round but Zatanna wasn't far behind him. "Nice work" Dick said as he shook hands with Zatanna at the end of the course.

"You're not so bad yourself" she laughed, Dick blushed and watched her walk away.

Match number three was Connor vs Wally, the both raced quickly down the course firing shot after shot. The match ended in a draw and with a new sense of respect between Connor and Wally.

It was still quite early in the morning seen as training had started at 7am. Wayne gathered the group and began to explain how the rest of the afternoon would go.

"I want you all in full s.w.a.t gear, you'll find your individual uniforms in the locker room. We're going to attempt a practice raid on one of the kill houses. I want to see how well you can work together as a team."  
When Wayne was finished the team made their way to the locker room and changed into their gear.

"Looking good Zee" Artemis teased when she found her friend checking her self out in a full length mirror." "What can I say A, S.W.A.T suits me" the girl giggled.

The team assembled out side of the dummy house and listened to sergeant Queen's instructions.

"The scenario is this, there are a total of six targets to take down and a number of hostages that you must avoid shooting. You are to have each others backs at all times and if you screw up myself and the rest of the targets will shoot you with our paintball guns. This will take you out of the raid and you are to sit on the floor where you are. Any questions?"

"Who's leading the assault?" "Trust Mahkent to ask that" Wally mumbled to Dick. "Manta has command" Oliver answered as he nodded at Kaldur.

"Good luck team, you start when you hear the gun shot" with that Oliver, Bruce, Barry and three other volunteers from the academy made their way inside the dark building.

"Right team, this is the plan. Connor you watch Wally's back and raid through the front entrance, Dick you have Zatanna's back you enter through the back entrance. I will follow through the back with Zatanna and Dick, Artemis and Cameron enter through the front with Wally and Connor. Cameron you watch Artemis' back."

Once Kaldur was done with his explanation the team heard a gun shot. "Everyone switch your goggles to night vision, it's going to be dark and smoky in there" Kaldur instructed.

"Team, move in" The two teams made their way to their assigned entrances and slipped quietly into the building.

Zatanna, Dick and Kaldur began to sweep the bottom floor checking for any signs of their targets. "Team alpha proceed to the 1st floor" Kaldur whispered into his communicator.

"This is team Alpha, we copy" Wally replied quietly.

As they made their way to the stairs they heard a shot ring out. "Zatara is down." The heard Wayne's voice echo through the building. As team alpha began to make their way upstairs Wally and Connor stopped to check a closet before advancing to the stairs. Artemis and Cameron right behind them.

"On three, one, two, three" As Wally got to three Connor pulled the door open and Wally shot inside. "This is Allen, I'm hit" Barry said sitting on the floor outside of the closet. "Sorry uncle Barry" Wally whispered sending his uncle a cheeky wink.

When team alpha got to the top of the stairs they split into two to check the upstairs rooms. Wally and Connor the first bedroom and Artemis and Cameron the second bedroom.

When they got to the door of the first bedroom Wally pulled open the door and Connor rushed inside, Wally watching his back. Connor spotted one of the targets and fired quickly. He took out the target and searched the rest of the room.

Back in the hallway Wally heard Cameron mumble something to himself. Something about revenge and not being in command. As Artemis and Cameron approached the second bedroom Cameron pulled the door open and Artemis rushed inside.

Once inside Artemis took out a target from the academy, as she was about to leave the room she was hit in the chest with a paint ball. "Queen is down, sorry baby girl" The team heard Oliver's announcement and Wally couldn't help but feel anger towards Cameron.

Wally and Connor rushed into the hallway and Wally took out Oliver. "This is Queen I'm hit" Oliver announced, he took a seat next to Artemis.

Wally was furious when he saw Cameron leaning against the bedroom doorframe nonchalantly.

Connor and Wally moved slowly down the hallway with only the bathroom to check. Downstairs Dick and Kaldur had moved into the living room, Dick spotted Bruce behind the doorframe to the hallway and stopped Kaldur before he could enter the room.

"I got this" he whispered to Kaldur, he then rolled through the door way and fired. The shot hit Bruce in the chest. "This is Wayne. I'm hit" Wally and Connor rushed the bathroom and quickly took out the rookie that hid behind the door.

"All targets have been taken care of" Wally spoke into his communicator. "The test is over." Wayne's voice crackled through their ear pieces. The team gathered in the living room to discuss their performance.

Oliver Queen stepped forward to address the group. "Good work on taking out all six targets, however if this was a real operation my self and Zatanna's father would now be receiving phone calls telling us that our daughters are never coming home. What went wrong?" Oliver asked.

Artemis could feel his gaze on her, she felt like she had failed. She knew that the blame belonged with Cameron but she wasn't one to sell someone else out. Luckily for her she didn't have to.  
"I have no idea what happened downstairs when Zatanna was taken out, but upstairs the problem was simple. Mahkent didn't have Artemis' back, he opened the door and instead of following her in and watching her back he simply stood there and did nothing" Connor growled, his gaze fixed dangerously on Cameron.

"Exactly" Wayne said as he stepped up beside Oliver. "This exercise was about trust and team work, how is Artemis ever supposed to trust you Mahkent when you left her for dead?" Wayne questioned his glare fixed firmly on Cameron.

"Team you're dismissed for today, get some rest tonight we do this again tomorrow. No screw ups." With that the team turned and left for the night.

"Artemis wait!" Oliver called as Artemis was about to get into her car. "What's up?" she asked, nervous for what was about to come. "We need to talk" Oliver answered, "what about dad?" Artemis was really nervous now. It was rare that her father was ever serious.

"It's about Cameron, I'm worried that your history will affect your performance. It seems to be affecting his" Oliver explained, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How he feels is non of my business, if me being here is affecting him he knows where the door is. Him being here is not a problem for me, this is my life dad. I was born for this" Artemis answered with finality.

Oliver smiled at his daughters attitude, "that's the Artemis that I know." "Oh and by the way seen as you're clearly well over Mahkent, have you thought about maybe dating again. Someone to keep you grounded in the crazy world that is S.W.A.T" Oliver chuckled at the expression on his daughters face.

"No dad, I haven't thought about dating" Artemis said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes at her dads antics. "Well if you ever decide to think about it, a certain red head hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you" Oliver said winking at his daughter. "See you tomorrow dad" Artemis said as she walked away.

"I'm feeling pizza and a movie" Zatanna said as she threw an arm around Artemis' shoulder. The two weren't just team mates, they were best friends and room mates. "You read my mind Zee" Artemis replied, she pulled out her car keys and unlocked the car. The two threw their gear into the boot of the car and walked to their respective sides.

"Did some one say pizza?" Wally asked happily as him and Dick approached the car. "You ladies planning a night in?" Dick asked "What's it to you?" Zatanna questioned a seductive tone to her voice.

"Well we're a team now right?" Dick started, "so how about a little team bonding" he finished. "What do you think 'mis?" Zatanna asked, she shot Artemis a cheeky smile already knowing her friends discomfort.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Artemis answered timidly, she slipped into the driver's seat quickly and shut the door. "Don't mind her, she won't bite. You getting in or you following?" Zatanna questioned. "We'll follow" Wally said brightly.  
Artemis began to drive away, she made sure that she kept the guys car in sight. "You just love torturing me don't you?" Artemis mumbled to her best friend. "Come on A, you need to start dating again and Wally is cute" Zatanna smirked. "Plus like Dick said it's team bonding" She finished.

"So you want me to date my team mate?" Artemis dripped sarcastically, "it's not as bad as it sounds" Zatanna said quickly "Come on Zee remember what happened last time I dated?" "That so does not count, Cameron's an ass" her friend laughed back at her.

"If I admit that he's cute will you stop meddling?" Artemis asked, she really hoped her friends answer would be yes. "Maybe" Zatanna said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Artemis & Zatana's Beach House, Star City. June 4th

It wasn't long before they pulled into the drive of their beach house, a Queen's got to live in style after all.

When they moved in Zatanna and Artemis decorated the place in Rock n Roll, gold disks and vintage album art was on the walls the rooms were all bright in colour.

"Welcome to casa del Queen y Zatara" Zatanna said as she bowed dramatically. Wally and Dick followed the girls into the beach house. "Nice place" Wally said while dick let a low whistle to show his approval.

The girls husky puppy Arrow, bounded up to them, he jumped up at Artemis until she picked him up. "This is Arrow" Zatanna said introducing the dog to the two boys, in response Arrow licked Wally's face. Artemis put the dog down and he ran into the living room and curled up in his doggy bed.

"Pick a film, any film" Artemis said as she pointed towards the vintage fender cabinet with full of dvd's. "No way, Justice League: Crisis on two Earths, superman: Doomsday, Hulk vs Thor vs Wolverine" You're superhero fan girls!" Wally taunted as he looked through the collection.

"Correction...she's a superhero fan girl, I prefer romantic comedies" Zatanna corrected as she waved her hand dramatically in Artemis' direction.

"You love them really Zee" Artemis teased. "How about The Dark Knight Rises?" Dick asked as he looked through the dvd's. "Dude I swear you have a crush on Batman" Wally teased his friend. "Ok, how about The Avengers? That's always hilarious" Zatanna said as Wally scanned the collection for the dvd.

"Got it" Wally said happily, "I'll order the pizzas" Artemis said before she walked through into the kitchen. "Pizza, beautiful you rock" Wally's mouth often worked faster than his brain. This time was no exception as the word slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

Artemis didn't say anything but Zatanna could see the blush as it rose up her cheeks. Moments later Zatanna had slipped the dvd in the player and Artemis walked back into the living room a small crate of beer in her hand for the guys and a couple of smoothies for herself and Zatanna.

The four of them laughed and joked about the movie as it played, this team bonding thing didn't seem to be that bad an idea after all. Not long into the movie the door bell rang. Artemis leapt over the back of the couch, grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

She took the large stack of pizzas off of the poor delivery boy, paid him and shut the door. "Need a hand with that?" Wally asked as he stood up from the couch. "It's ok, I got it" Artemis asked as she attempted to see over the top of the boxes.

Artemis suddenly found herself to see as Wally took half of the boxes from her. The two headed to the kitchen and put the pizzas down on the counter. "Artemis?" Wally asked, he rubbed the back of his head nervously as he waited for her to answer.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, she looked at Wally. Really looked at him, she found that she quite liked his bright red hair. His emerald green eyes and his freckles.

"It's non of my business but...what happened between you and Cameron. I saw what he did during the training exercise today" Wally hoped he wasn't going too far.

"Normally I'd tell you that it's none of your business, but seen as you're my team mate you'll find out eventually anyway." Artemis started, she looked down at the floor anxiously.

"What did he do to you?" Wally asked, he lifted her chin so that she looked at him. Artemis took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He cheated on me...numerous times with numerous girls" Artemis answered her eyes still closed.

"So that's why you do it" Wally mumbled more to himself than to her. "Why I do what?" Artemis asked, she opened her eyes to look at him. "I know I only really met you yesterday, but you seem to have this guard about you. These walls it's like you're afraid to let anyone other than your father or Zatanna get to know you" Wally explained. "Zatanna and my father are the only people that I've trusted that haven't let me down." Artemis bit back quickly.

"Look Artemis, if you'd let me I'd really like to get to know you. The real you" Wally said a small smile on his lips. "Wally trust me, you don't want to know me" Artemis warned a frown on her face.

Wally opened his mouth to say something but Artemis cut him off. "Oliver isn't my father" Wally looked at her in shock as she continued. "Not biologically anyway, he adopted me when I was 14. My biological father's a criminal, someone that he'd screwed over came looking for revenge. My mother told me to hide...my father ran and the man who had come looking for him wanted revenge. He shot my mother and left her for dead. A few weeks later and I was adopted by Oliver."

Once Artemis had finished explaining her tragic childhood to Wally she noticed Zatanna and Dick stood in the doorway.

Shocked at what she had just told her team mate Artemis grabbed a few pizzas and made her way into the living room as if nothing had grabbed the rest of the pizzas and turned to Wally, Dick right behind her still in shock at what he had heard.

"You should know, you're one of a few people that know her past. The last person she opened up to, well it didn't end so well." With that said Zatanna left the kitchen and took a seat next to Artemis.

Nothing was said about it for the rest of the night. Dick and Wally had planned to leave after a movie or two. It was a good thing that the girls had a large L shaped Couch Dick had fallen asleep in the corner of the couch, Zatanna leant against him. Artemis was laid out on the other side of the couch with Wally sat up in front of her leaning back onto the couch.

As Wally drifted off to sleep, he thought about Zatanna's words. Was the other person that Zatanna had spoken about Cameron? He could imaging was a prick like him would do with that kind of information.

With Violent thoughts towards one of his team mates and feelings towards another Wally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Flush

**Chapter 3 is finally here! Thank you to Kamil the Awesome for becoming my first and new beta reader :) enjoy ;) **

**I don't own Young Justice or S.W.A.T**

* * *

Artemis & Zatanna's Beach House, Star City. June 5th.

A loud screeching noise ripped through Artemis and Zatanna's beach house. The four sleeping officers shot upright and tried to piece together the events of the night before.

"Artemis..." Zatanna moaned, attempting to see what was happening, she rolled off of the couch and onto the hard wood floor. "Artemis..."

"Fine" Artemis grumbled. She reached over to the coffee table and turned off the alarm on her phone. Artemis was about to lean back onto the couch when Arrow leapt at her, the dog's weight causing her to fall on top of Wally.

"I'm so sorry." Artemis said, laughing at her current position. Arrow sat in front of her, licking Wally's face. Wally picked the dog up and placed him on the floor. The dog sulked and left.

"Morning beautiful," Wally said to her, a cocky grin on his face. Artemis immediately checked that she was fully clothed. She sighed when she realized that she was dressed.

"Artemis..." Zatanna said, whining.

"I swear to god Zee you are the laziest room mate ever," Artemis said, throwing a pillow at her friend's face. "Coffee, Artemis. Coffee now." Zatanna head remained in the pillow.

Dick and Wally laughed at the girl's behaviour as Artemis dragged herself into the kitchen to make everyone coffee to go. Wally followed her into the kitchen whilst Dick helped Zatanna up off of the floor and began to clear up last night's mess.

Wally stood at the counter next to Artemis. "How do you like your coffee?" Artemis asked.

"Strong, same goes for Dick" Wally answered.

"About last night…" the two said at the same time. They laughed, avoiding the other's gaze.

Wally wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he didn't want to forget what had happened. He wanted to help her, to be there for her – be someone she can count on. On the other hand, he figured she'd want him to forget everything.

"We should probably forget last night happened you know, the whole conversation and bonding," Wally said, staring at the counter. If he had been looking at her, he'd have seen the sad look on her face at his suggestion.

"If that's what you want," Artemis said, returning to the coffeemaker.

"That is what you want, right?" Wally asked, watching Artemis.

"Normally it would. But this time? I don't want to forget." She could feel his eyes on her back, and that made it harder to turn and face him.

When she turned, she could see the way the corners of his lips turned up at the edges into a small smile, and a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Artemis allowed herself to give a small smile back.

"Would you mind making these while I go change real quick?" Artemis asked, rushing to do something else important.

"Not at all," Wally responded, taking over the coffee making duty. He watched Artemis rushed out .

5 Five minutes later, everyone had freshened up and was ready for the second day of training. They grabbed their coffees and headed for the cars. "See you at the academy," Dick called as he climbed into Wally's car.

* * *

Star City S.W.A.T Training Academy, June 5th

The team sat around the old, empty swimming pool laughing and joking with each other under the hot summer sun. Zatanna and Artemis were sat together with their legs hanging over the edge of the pool.

"So last night actually happened?" Artemis asked, more to herself than to Zatanna. "Yup" Zatanna replied. "You do realize that you told Wally about your past last night. you, you haven't done that since..."

"Since me" Cameron said, sneering from behind them. "I wonder how would the team react if they knew that your daddy was a criminal. West seems so be keeping his distance." Cameron smirked, knowing he had gotten under the blonde's skin.

"Don't you dare Mahkent or I swear I'll shoot you myself," Zatanna said, snarling. Cameron stood on an empty lounge chair and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"If everyone would like to listen up I have something you all need to know!" Cameron yelled.

"Cam, I swear to god I will not hesitate to shoot you" Artemis warned. Cameron winked and continued on.

"As you all know Artemis here is the Sergeants daughter, or so we've been told..." Artemis stepped closer to Cameron ready to take him down if he said another word. "Queen is not her biological father." His words made Artemis freeze.

"If there's a tiny bit of humanity in that sleazy brain of yours you wont say anymore," Zatanna said.

"Artemis' father is a criminal!" Cameron yelled. Artemis looked around, seeing only looks of shock on her teammate's faces.

"It doesn't matter who her father is!" Wally shouted.

"She's not her father, she's our teammate!" Dick said, following his friend's lead.

"Shut it West, Grayson! All you know is that her father's scum, but you have no idea how bad. Her father's Sportsmaster!" Cameron said. A strong pair of arm's put Cameron on his ass as the team watched.

"One more word against my daughter and I might actually let her use you as a target," Sergeant Queen said. Bruce Wayne stepped up beside Oliver and while Barry Allen walked over to Artemis, checking if she was okay.

"You want to step away for a few minutes?" Barry asked Artemis. She was frozen in place. She didn't want to believe what had just happened.

Zatanna nodded at Barry and the two of them walked Artemis into the academy. "Want to tell me what just happened?" Barry asked. He noticed that Artemis wasn't in a state to reply.

"As you just found out, Artemis doesn't have the best past. Oliver isn't her biological father. He did adopt her legally, though," Zatanna said.

"Why did Mahkent feel the need to share this information with everyone?" Barry asked.

Barry liked everyone on the team. His nephew Wally and his best friend Dick were a given. He liked Artemis and Zatanna from what he'd heard about them from Oliver and the other two had grown on him over the last day. Everyone except Cameron Mahkent, and not just because of what he'd just done to Artemis. He had seen what Mahkent did in the training exercise yesterday.

"They have a history. They dated a while back and that didn't end too well," Zatanna said. "I've always wondered who the sleaze bag that Oliver talks about was. Now I know." Barry laughed, shaking his head.

"You have no idea" Artemis said, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Feeling better?" Artemis nodded and smiled at Barry. The three made their way back outside to rejoin the rest of the team. Oliver rushed over to check on his daughter as Barry made his way over to his nephew.

"Mahkent, you're dismissed for the rest of the day. Leave." Wayne glared down at him.

"How is she?" Wally asked his uncle. "She'll be fine, kid. She's tough," Barry said. "You two seem close."

"You have no idea..." Dick said, chuckling. "What's that meant to mean?" Barry asked, both confused and curious.

"The two of them had a little _heart to heart_ in her kitchen last night," Dick said, grinning at Wally. "I'm glad to see you two are getting alone famously. She's nicer than Linda," Barry said.

Kaldur and Connor joined Artemis, Zatanna and Oliver. "I want you to know that your past changes nothing" Kaldur started, "you are part of this team and have proven yourself to all of us since you got here."

"That guy is an ass anyway," Connor said. This caused those around him to start laughing. "Thanks, guys. Only reason I didn't tell you all sooner was that I thought you would think less of me," Artemis said.

"Do we really seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked. "You are loyal to all of us, and us to you." Kaldur pulled her into a quick hug.

"Listen up everyone! Given that we got Mahkent to piss off for the rest of the day, we're going to have some fun. Join me on the range for a round of cards," Wayne said. They would later claim he smiled, as much as he'd deny their claims.

Ten minutes later, the team was assembled with their sniper rifles on the shooting range. "See those cards up on the mountain?" Barry asked the team.

"Erm...no?" Wally replied. Artemis looked up at the mountain through the scope on her rifle,

"I see them," Artemis said.

The rest of the team glanced at Artemis to figure out how she could see the cards. "We're going to have a game of shot poker. Lay down against the line and prepare to play," Barry said.

The team followed Barry's instructions. Dick was on the end, Wally next to him, with Kaldur next, followed by Zatanna, Artemis, and Connor last.

The team and their sergeants joked throughout the game. the goal was to create the best hand by shooting cards.

The game lagged on, nobody gaining a clear advantage. Connor took a deep breath and took his shot. "Ace of spades, spade flush!" "However, not good enough," Barry mocked.

"Barry, isn't that a straight flush?" Artemis asked. The sergeant groaned.

"I stand corrected. Straight flush. Connor wins," Barry said, concluding the game with Connor as the victor.

"Fun time is over." Wayne's voice cut through the Connor's celebrations. "Gear up, full tactical gear and weapons. Meet outside the kill house in five. we're running the training exercise again. Same scenario: 6 targets."

Wayne, Queen and Allen made their way towards the kill house. Wayne called in some rookies to play the part of three other targets.

* * *

S.W.A.T Academy Kill House Training Exercise Two

"We'll try a different approach this time. Grayson, Queen you two seem to be the sharpest shooters of the group so we'll split you as captains for each team. Kent and Zatara go with Grayson. West, you'll be with Queen and myself. We'll enter through the front and make a break for the first floor. Team Alpha, enter through the back and clear the ground floor." Kaldur explained the new plan to his team. They nodded.

"Move out."

Dick, Connor and Zatanna made their way to the back entrance of the building. as Connor went to open the door, Dick stopped him. "Kent wait!" he said. "There's a wire under the door."

"The doors must be rigged to blow," Connor added.

"How do we get around it? We haven't been given any bomb squad training," Zatanna asked, glaring at the wire.

"That's because none of you needed it. You only need a minimum of two operatives with bomb squad training per S.W.A.T team." Dick explained.

"Of course. Artemis received the training from her father and I'm guessing you've trained too," Zatanna said.

"Exactly" Dick replied.

He pulled a kit out of his utility belt and laid it on the floor, facing the door. "I'm pretty confident that this will work, you might want to stand back just in case," Dick said.

"We're a team, we do this together," Connor said.

Dick slid a hook under the door and brought the wire down. He then slipped his clippers under and cut the wire. The three waited for a minute to see if there was any form of trap about to go off.

Connor gave Dick a quite pat on the shoulder before he threw the door open and rushed in, Zatanna behind him.

On the other side of the building Wally was about to throw the door open and rush in as Connor had when Artemis grabbed his hand. "West don't," she said. "See that wire? They rigged the door." She pointed at the wire.

"So what do we do? Grayson's the only one on this team with bomb training," Wally said. Artemis couldn't help but frown at the defeated look on his face.

"Grayson is not the only one with bomb squad training. I have read through the files of each individual on this team. Queen has the training," Kaldur said. He nodded at Artemis and she pulled a mini bomb kit out.

"Hold this," Artemis said handing Wally her gun. Wally looked at her, shocked. She lied down on the floor, facing the door. She slid a hook under the door and caught the wire, slipping her clippers under she cautiously cut the wire.

The three held back for a moment, waiting for the bomb to explode. When it didn't, Kaldur decided it was safe to enter. Wally handed Artemis her gun as Kaldur opened the door and rushed in, checking the hallway with frantic movements.

Artemis and Wally were right behind him. Unlike Cameron, they had their teammate's back.

Their earpieces crackled to life at the sound of Dick's voice. "This is team Alpha. we're in. The sneaky bastards rigged the back door."

"This is team Beta. the front door was rigged. We're proceeding to the first floor. Alpha, the ground floor is yours," Kaldur said.

He put up a hand and waved Artemis forward. She made her way up the stairs. Her gun ready, Wally and Kaldur followed after her. Kaldur kept his aim behind them as Wally watched Artemis' back. _This is quite the view_.

Kaldur noticed a target near the door they had entered. Before he could fire, someone else took his shot. Team Alpha came into view a second later. "This is Grayson, one down."

Artemis stopped. She put a hand up to get her team to stop before they rounded the corner to the next set of stairs. She could see Barry perched. It appeared that he was waiting to take out anyone who came up the stairs.

"Got one at the top of the stairs. I can hit him from the banister," she told them.

"Take the shot." Artemis sat on the banister and leaned back, Wally next to her; he was paranoid that she'd fall.

She let out a deep breath and took the shot, hitting Barry in the ribcage. "This is Queen, one down." She chuckled as Barry sat on the floor and crossed his arms, a pout on his face.

Kaldur waved her on and the three of them continued up the stairs. As they got up the stairs they laughed at Barry.

"Sorry, Uncle B," Wally said as he past. "Go get 'em, kid."

Barry wasn't stupid. He saw the way his nephew looked at Queen's daughter. He'd looked at Iris, his wife, the same way many years ago. _Actually, I still do_.

Connor, Dick and Zatanna entered the mock dining room. Dick raised his hand to stop his team. "There's someone in here" he said. "Zatanna take the closet on the left. Connor, watch her back. I'll head down to the right."

Dick spotted Oliver Queen hiding in the rafters. The Sergeants were pulling out all the stops to test the team this time. Zatanna spotted him next. She stopped Connor and motioned upwards with her eyes.

Connor followed her line of sight and saw Oliver too. He realized that the two had spotted him and dropped down. He hadn't forgotten about Dick being behind him as he shot at Zatanna and Connor, who were both behind the table.

Dick aimed and fired at Sergeant Queen, scoring a direct hit to the back. "This is Grayson, one down." Dick flashed a cocky smile at Queen before the team continued to clear out the ground floor. "This place is huge," Zatanna said.

"We stay together, no splitting up at any point," Connor said.

The team had taken out three targets, with three left to go. On the first floor, Artemis, Kaldur and Wally were searching the rooms. "I'll get the doors, Artemis enters first. Wally you watch her back."

They reached the first door. Kaldur kicked in the door and Artemis rushed forward, scanning the room. She saw nothing. "Clear."

They moved into the second room. Artemis and Wally rushed in while Kaldur waited outside.

While Artemis had her back turned, a rookie took aim. Wally tackled Artemis and shot the rookie in the head. The two heard gunfire outside. Kaldur entered the room. "This is Manta, one down." Kaldur looked at the two on the floor and smiled. "I do not wish to interrupt your moment but we are still in the middle of a training exercise."

The two noticed their position and Wally jumped up, his face red. He held out a hand and helped Artemis up off of the floor. "This is West. One down."

"That leaves one more target. Wayne," Dick said over the earpieces. They rushed into the next room. "Ready?" Kaldur asked as Artemis took position outside of the door.

The team rushed the room, finding nobody. "The first floor is clear. we'll regroup on the ground floor," Kaldur said into his communicator. Team Beta made their way downstairs. As they turned the corner, a paintball hit the wall.

Wayne was waiting at the bottom. Artemis grabbed Wally and Kaldur and pulled them backwards out of the line of fire.

"Team Alpha, we have located Wayne at the bottom of the stair case," Kaldur said.

"Got it Beta. We'll get him," Connor replied.

Team Alpha's fire drew Wayne's attention away from Team Beta. sensing an opportunity, Artemis crawled into the open and lined up her shot. "Taking the shot."

She let out a deep breath and fired, the shot hit the back of Wayne's helmet. "This is Queen, target six is down."

Team Beta rejoined Team Alpha and the six targets at the bottom of the staircase. "Well done team. That was a much better exercise. You actually performed like a team," Wayne said.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but there are a lot of people in Godfrey's office who want this team to fail. It's not personal towards you. Queen and myself have made a few enemies in the new offices. Too many politicians."

"Some people are unhappy with the fact that we still like to get our hands dirty. Those people are now doing their best to ensure that you fail. We want you to prove them all wrong. If you perform in the field how you did today, I have no doubt that you'll succeed."

"Go home and get some rest. You'll have one more month of training before the official S.W.A.T examination and I doubt it will be easy. Be ready." With that, the team left for the locker rooms.

"Wow so one month huh?" Dick said. He still couldn't believe that Wally and him were getting another chance to be back at S.W.A.T. "I can't wait to get back in the field, we'd still be there if it wasn't for Roy" Wally said.

"What happened?" Zatanna asked, curious.

"Long story short, one of our old team mates disobeyed orders and shot a hostage." Dick said. "We refused to sell him out to Godfrey and we got sent to the gun cage for it," Wally added.

"Well my friends, soon we get to show Godfrey what we can do as a team," Kaldur said smiling.

"Well, we're out of here. After all of this fun, I could definitely use a shower," Artemis said as she and Zatanna stood up, dirty gear in their duffels. "Why don't you shower here? I hear communal showers are making a comeback," Wally said, winking at Artemis.

"You're pick up lines really are terrible. See you guys tomorrow," Artemis laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Artemis and Zatanna left leaving the guys to talk amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do about Mahkent?" Connor asked. "We perform as we did today. Mahkent is not important." Kaldur's answer shocked them. Kaldur continued, "We work as a team as we did today. The rules do state that we can lose one S.W.A.T officer before we fail."

"So West, when you gonna ask Artemis out?" Connor asked. Laughter erupted throughout the locker room.

"About the same time that Dick asks Zatanna out," Wally said, smirking.

"You're hilarious," Dick said, grumbling.

"Normally I would be against dating team members, but I do not feel that it will affect the teams performance." Kaldur raised a lip corner. "You have my approval."

"Thanks Kal" Dick and Wally said, grinning like the idiots they are.

* * *

Artemis & Zatanna's Beach House, Star City. June 5th

Zatanna was laid out on the couch watching Fashion Police as when Artemis came out of the bathroom, hair wet and pajamas on. "Now that is an awful outfit," Zatanna yelled at the TV.

"What's an awful outfit?" Artemis asked, hopping over the back of the couch. Zatanna pointed at the TV. "Oh, that," Artemis said. She crinkled her nose.

"Ready for the test?"

"Honestly, yeah I think so. I'm nervous though. if we pass the exam we'll be the first females to join S.W.A.T in Star City," Zatanna said, grinning. "You?"

"A little yeah. Godfrey wants us to fail and I have a feeling that he's going to use Cameron to get to us. Or me, at least." "No matter what, in a months time we will pass that test," Zatanna said. She raised her cup of tea in a toast. "To S.W.A.T!"

Artemis picked up her own cup. "To S.W.A.T!"

They all knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Today's The Day!

**Sorry that this took so long. Thank you all for your incredible reviews :D Enjoy!**

**I don't own Young Justice or S.W.A.T**

* * *

The next month was spent training for the test. All day, every day. It was tough, but they knew it would be worth it. They needed to work hard if they were going to overcome whatever monstrosity of a test Godfrey had in store for them. There were some minor injuries sustained, bumps and bruises. The exception was Cameron, who had received a handful of concussions from his teammates. On accident, they always claimed.

Zatanna still tortured Dick while Wally and Artemis grew close. Yet it was what happens when you spend every day of a full month together. Queen, Wayne and Allen were incredibly impressed. They had trained teams before, but none had come so far so fast. They were sure the team would pass. Even Cameron had started to warm to the group.

They were prepared, or so they thought, for whatever Godfrey could throw at them. They were ready, determined and motivated. Nothing was going to stand in their way.

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment, Central Star City. July 6th**

Wally and Dick were woken by a raging alarm clock. Wally rolled over and hit snooze. A few minutes later, Wally was woken again when his bulldog Nelson jumped on his bed. "Eurgh...Nelson! Get down!" Wally moaned. The dog sat there and stared at him. "Fine." He crawled out of bed, red flannel bottoms hanging low.

Wally made his way to the kitchen while Nelson padded around his feet. He turned on the coffee machine and listened to the calming whir of the coffee grinder as he fed Nelson.

The dog went to town eating while Wally poured two cups of strong, black coffee and went to wake his roommate. He knocked on the door and entered, not waiting for Dick to respond. "I come with coffee."

"Thanks man. I have a feeling that today we're going to need it," Dick said, smiling at the cup being handed to him. "You best go get ready, today's the day remember."

"I know. Today's the day."

* * *

**Artemis & Zatanna's Beach House, Star City. July 6th**

Artemis fell out of bed when her alarm clock went off. She reached up and hit the snooze button, happy to sleep on the floor. She would've managed to, had Arrow not bounded into the room and started to lick her face.

"Arrow? Why?" Artemis asked, half asleep. The dog sat up wagging its tail with big puppy eyes. "Fine, come on," she groaned, standing up. she walked to the kitchen, Arrow running between her feet.

Artemis started the coffee machine and fed Arrow. Waiting on the coffee grinder, she played with the dog. "You just love the attention don't you?" she asked.

She poured two cups of coffee and headed for Zatanna's room. She knocked on the door before entering. Artemis turned on the light with her forehead and laughed at her roommate's reaction.

"Artemis…why?" Zatanna moaned, her head in the pillow. It took her a moment before catching the smell of coffee. "Is that coffee?" she asked, perking up a tad.

"Yes it is. We can't be late today. Today's the day," Artemis said, not holding back her excitement.

"Today's the day!" Zatanna returned, standing up to take the coffee from Artemis.

"Get ready. We leave in half an hour," Artemis said. She left for the shower.

* * *

**Star City S.W.A.T Training Academy. July 6th**

There was a nervous buzz in the locker room as the team changed into their full tactical gear and prepared their weapons for the S.W.A.T exam.

"Today is the day, friends. Remember Godfrey wants us to fail. Therefore, we should do everything we can to succeed today. If we perform as we did yesterday we are sure to." Kaldur's small pep talk got the group fired up and ready, except Cameron, who had spent his time glaring at Wally.

"What's his problem?" Wally asked Dick.

"You mean apart from being incredibly ugly and having no personality? He's probably jealous of you and Artemis. You two have gotten pretty close in the last month," Dick replied. "Speaking of which, what _is_ going on between you two?" Dick asked,

"Honestly, I have no idea," Wally said.

"Do you want to date her?" Dick asked, not bothering to glance at his friend's face.

"Of course I do. I just, I can't just ask her to be my girlfriend," Wally said.

"Of course you can, and you should before you end up in the friend zone!"

"Alright team, listen up!" Sergeant Queen got the attention of the locker room. "Here's how today's going to go down. we have no idea what scenario we'll get today. When we reach the location you will have five minutes to plan your move and a maximum of ten minutes to take out seven targets. take out all seven targets in the ten minutes and you pass unless more than two of you are hit."

When Oliver had finished Chief Godfrey stormed into the room. "Listen up ladies, Sergeant Queen should have explained everything to you by now. March your asses outside and get in the van!" Godfrey yelled.

The team shuffled outside and climbed into the van. Godfrey threw a bag into the van. "Put these on, it's important that you know nothing of the scenario until you arrive."

Kaldur opened the bag and found a pile of black hoods. He handed them out to a grumbling team.

* * *

**Abandoned Star City Airfield and SWAT Testing Facility July 6th**

Forty minutes past before the van came to a halt. "You can take the hoods off now!" Godfrey's voice boomed through the van. They came off and the team got out of the van.

"The scenario has already been explained to you and now you can see what you'll be working with. Good luck," Godfrey said. "You'll need it."

"This is as far as we can go," Wayne said. Oliver walked over to Artemis and pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck and kick ass." A small golf cart pulled up to escort the three sergeants to the observation room.

"Good luck kiddo," Barry said, climbing into the cart.

The group huddled around Kaldur to discuss their tactics. "So what's the plan?" Wally asked. He, like everyone else, tried to keep the mood light. The team turned and stared at the huge airplane before them.

"Why couldn't we have gotten the bus? It's always the damn bus," Dick said.

"Godfrey has it out for us remember?" Artemis said.

"There's a service entrance at the rear of the plane and another under the front of the plane just behind the cockpit. However, I suspect that these will most likely be rigged; they are the only ways in," Kaldur said, sighing and looking back at the plane as if trying to create his own entrance.

"There's another way in," Wally said. He rubbed the back of his head before stepping forward and pointing at the blue prints of the plane that Kaldur had. "There's another service entrance here." His finger was on a spot near the back of the plane.

"That's tiny, there's no way you can fit a man in there," Cameron said.

"A man, no. But a woman, however," Wally said, glancing over. Artemis and Zatanna were now all too aware of everyone's eyes on them.

"Do we even want to know how you discovered this spot?" Zatanna asked while Artemis busied herself by looking at the floor.

"My ex was an air hostess," Wally said. "Did I mention she was crazy?" He bumped shoulders with Artemis.

Artemis looked up at him a small smile on her face.

"So you want me and Zatanna to slip in through that tiny service entrance, and clear the entrances for you?" Artemis asked.

"Exactly," Kaldur said.

"One little thing? How do we get to the front of the plane to open the front hatch? The moment we step into the cabin we'll be walking targets."

"Once you've cleared the back entrance, West and Grayson will enter the plane and watch your backs as you sneak through the cabin. I'll take out any threats in the cockpit. Kent and Mahkent will enter once you've opened the second hatch."

"Got it," the girls said. Artemis and Zatanna began to move towards the plane when a hand on her arm stopped Artemis in her tracks.

"Good luck, _babe_" Cameron said.

"Get your hand off of me before I shoot you," Artemis said, pulling her arm free as Wally stepped towards her.

"Keep your hands to yourself Mahkent," he said, trying to hide the protective edge in his voice. "We'll see you inside" he said to the blonde a smile on his face. Artemis nodded at him and rushed off to catch up with Zatanna.

She had to get her head in the game.

The rest of the team moved out and waited at their respective positions while Godfrey, some goons from his office, and the Sergeants watched. They'd seen the whole interaction between Cameron, Artemis and Wally.

"Wow Queen, you're daughter seems distracted. Same goes for your nephew, Allen. That's a good start," Godfrey said.

"Artemis can handle herself. I am, however, beginning to wonder if you put Mahkent on the team cause them to fail," Queen said.

"I'd watch your mouth Queen. That sounded like an accusation to me."

"It was." Queen turned back to watch the scene before him unfold. Wayne and Allen stood by his side smirks on their faces.

"This is Manta, I'm in position."

"This is Kent, Mahkent and I are in position."

"This is West and Grayson, in position and ready."

"This is Queen and Zatara. Queen's about to enter through the service entrance."

"Good luck beautiful," Wally's voice crackled through Artemis' earpiece. She'd never admit it out loud, but hearing his voice calmed her down. She was about to enter a plane full of people who wanted her to fail; she could use a little calm right now.

She lifted her small frame up and through the tiny service door that was used for loading boxes of food into the plane. She turned her head and saw the tiny gap she stood in. if anyone came into view now, she'd be screwed and have no way to defend herself.

Back in the control room, Oliver watched as his daughter breached the plane's security. The camera on her helmet sent a grainy image of her progress back to the control room, along with low-level audio.

She squeezed out of the tiny gap and crouched low, her weapon ready until she had some back up. "This is Queen, I'm in."

"Good work, Queen." Kaldur's calm voice rang in her ears.

While she guarded her position, Zatanna pulled herself up next to her friend. "This is Zatara, I'm in. We're approaching the back door now."

"Watch your backs." It was Dick's voice that came through the earpiece.

"Queen is going to be vulnerable while she disables the device. Zatara, it's your job to protect the two of you until West and Grayson can assist you," Kaldur said.

"Got it," Zatanna replied.

Artemis crawled over the service hatch with Zatanna right behind her, prepared to take out anyone who got close. Neither knew they were already in someone else's crosshairs.

Artemis pulled out her kit and got to work disarming the device. Within a few minutes the device was disarmed and the wire was cut as a precaution.

"Device one is disarmed, West, Grayson you're clear to enter," Artemis said. Zatanna tossed her gun back and kept watch as the boys entered the plane. Before they could gettheir feet on the floor, a man jumped out from behind them.

"Get down!" Artemis said. She hit the deck with Zatanna, avoiding the shot. She returned fire.

It was a direct hit to the chest. "This is Queen. One down."

"This is Manta I'm moving to take the cockpit." He rappelled from the top of the plane and landed in front of the cockpit. he shot once and took out another target. "This is Manta. One down. The cockpit is now clear. Change of plan team: I will enter the cockpit through the broken window and open the emergency service hatch. Kent, Mahkent you will enter from there."

"We're in position," Connor reported back. Kaldur entered the cockpit and checked the hatch before opening it. Connor and Cameron climbed into the cockpit. "The whole team is now aboard. I repeat the whole team is aboard."

"Let's show Godfrey what we can do," Zatanna said, as Artemis and her made their way towards the cockpit.

"We've got your six," Wally said.

When Artemis entered the cabin she was spotted. A target fired at her. She rolled out of the way and stayed on the floor behind cover. "Stay back, I got this," Zatanna told Wally and Dick. The shots had allowed Zatanna to see where the target was positioned.

She swung round the corner, keeping low and fired. Her shot hit the man's facemask. "This is Zatara. One down." Artemis got off the floor and made her way back to Zatanna. "That's three down. Only four left." She turned to Wally and Dick. "You two search the back, we'll clear the cabin."

They headed towards the back of the plane while Artemis and Zatanna split up. Artemis took the left aisle while Zatanna mirrored her up the right. Their eyes, skimmed over the dummy passengers to locate their targets.

They came up empty handed and continued through the plane towards Kaldur and his small team. Kaldur waved Connor forward as they left the cockpit; Connor spotted a target crouched next to the flight attendants chair. He thought fast and fired, a direct hit to the chest. "This is Kent. One down."

The three off them made their way towards Artemis and Zatanna, leaving Cameron at the front. In the back of the plane, Wally and Dick searched the cargo area. A man fired from behind a crate, almost hitting Dick.

Wally fired at the crate. the man stepped out from behind the crate, covered in paint with his hands on his head. "This is West. One down." As they made their way towards the middle of the plane, Dick caught sight of someone moving towards the cabin. He crouched low and fired. The shot hit the back of the targets head. "This is Grayson. one down."

From the observation room Wayne smiled at his son's shot. "That leaves one left," Wayne said, taunting Godfrey.

"Come on team. It's the sleeper," Oliver mumbled.

Inside the plane, Artemis and Zatanna made their way through the cabin when Cameron burst through the curtain. For a moment Zatanna thought that he was going to open fire on herself and her teammate.

A sleeping passenger jumped up and fired, the shot splattering Cameron's chest with paint. Artemis turned and fired, her shot connecting with the man's chest. "This is Queen. One down." Zatanna and her lifted their goggles onto the top of their head and laughed.

"Nice work team. You did it," Wayne's voice crackled through their earpieces.

"Isn't that a new course record?" Barry asked, looking at the time that the team had completed the mission in. Godfrey huffed and stormed out of the observation room.

Zatanna climbed over to Artemis and pulled her friend into a crushing hug. "We did it A! We actually did it!"

"Well most of us" Artemis said, looking at the bright yellow paint splatter on Cameron's Kevlar vest.

"Aww, that's too bad," Zatanna said. Cameron raised his gun at the two.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't?" he asked.

"I can't really think of one. Can you A?" Zatanna said.

Cameron opened fire and the two girls jumped behind seats for cover as Cameron unloaded his clip. The two just continued to laugh at their grumpy teammate. Kaldur and Connor walked through the curtain between the cabins to see Cameron still shooting at the two girls.

"Mahkent! Stand down!" Kaldur ordered. The raised voice got Wally and Dick to rush into the cabin. Dick just avoided getting hit by Cameron. The gun soon clicked. When Artemis and Zatanna realized that Cameron was out of ammo, they peaked their heads out into the aisle, both smiling.

"You done?" Artemis asked.

"Or do you wanna go some more?" Zatanna added. They bumped fists as they emerged from behind the seats that they were using as shields.

"What happened here?" Kaldur asked.

"Cam decided to throw a tantrum," Zatanna said, flicking her hand at the person of interest. Cameron went to argue but was cut off.

"Well done team. You passed. Tonight you can celebrate because tomorrow, you're S.W.A.T," Wayne said.

"Just remember though, that if this was a real mission. Someone would be calling Mahkent's family right now," Queen said.

Barry approached his nephew. "Good job kiddo, your team got a new course record."

"Thanks Uncle B," Wally said, a dopey grin on his face.

Artemis pulled Oliver into a rough hug. "You did it!" Oliver said.

"You coming to celebrate with us Uncle O?" Zatanna asked, joining the hug.

"Afraid not Zatanna. I have some last minute paper work to fill out," Oliver said, rolling his eyes at the nickname.

The team left the plane and entered the van that would take them back to the academy. The drive back was spent taunting Cameron about being the only one to get hit and celebrating amongst themselves. Cameron sulked.

* * *

**Star City S.W.A.T Training Academy. July 6th**

The team was celebrating in the locker room when Sergeants Queen, Wayne and Allen arrived.

"Congratulations team! We're here to offer you a guilt free pass for the evening. You're free to go out and get as drunk as you like. Celebrate tonight, because tomorrow you're officially S.W.A.T!" Barry Allen said.

He pulled his nephew to the side while the other changed. "I don't have to tell you how dangerous this job is," Barry started. "It's times like these that make you realize who you want in your life. If you're going to let her know how you feel, tonight's the best time. Wayne, Queen, myself...we've all taken a bullet at some point. If she's important to you, she needs to know that." Wally nodded, smiling at the comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dick chuckled having heard the whole exchange. "So are you going to do it or not?" he asked.

"I will when you tell Zatanna" Wally said, calling his best friend's bluff.

"Hey Zatanna," Dick said, getting her attention.

"What's up?" Zatanna asked, walking over.

"Well, we're S.W.A.T now and I realized that it's a dangerous job..." Dick started. Wally looked on in shock as Dick started to repeat the speech that Barry had given him. "It makes you think about who's important," Dick continued.

"Are you asking me out?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Dick said.

"Well in that case...nope," Zatanna said. Dick's face morphed into shock; he had not expected that. "I'm not that kind of girl." she kissed him on the cheek and sauntered off.

The team was broken out of their shock by Connor's voice. "How about we hit up The Cave tonight?" he asked.

"We're in", Artemis answered, throwing an arm around Zatanna's shoulder.

"Us too," Wally answered.

"I am in too," Kaldur answered. They turned to ask Cameron's answer to find out he had already left.

* * *

**Artemis & Zatanna's Beach House, Star City. July 6th  
**

"What do I wear?" Zatanna asked as she ran to her closet.

"Zee! Chill!" Artemis yelled back as she entered the closet. "It's usually me asking you what to wear."

"True. I still want to dress you though." Zatanna held back an evil grin.

Zatanna dove into the closet head first to find a look that would suit them. "We need to be hot yet tough. We are S.W.A.T after all," Zatanna said.

"Don't go over board Zee."

"Please. Just promise me that you'll wear what ever I pick out for you. I promise you'll look stunning." Artemis glared at Zatanna until she pulled out the 'puppy dog' trick.

"Fine. You win. I'll wear whatever you choose," Artemis said, defeated.

She chose a high-waist, black leather skater skirt and an Aztec print bralet with matching black leather jacket and black boots for Artemis. For herself, Zatanna chose a high-waist, deep red pencil skirt and a gold snake print bralet with black boots and a black blazer.

Artemis yelped as a pile of clothes and some hard shoes hit her face. "Go put these on. I'll be in soon to do your hair and make up," Zatanna said, pushing Artemis out of the closet and towards her room.

Arrow ran up to Artemis and Zatanna and began to run between their legs. "Take him with you, he'll keep you company." Artemis walked to her bedroom with Arrow right on her heels to get ready for the team's celebrations.

Artemis could hear loud music and Zatanna's voice as she sung along with whatever she was listening to from down the hall. She groaned, picking up the skirt that Zatanna had selected.

Artemis changed and turned her hair straightener on while applying make up. After she'd finished her foundation and blush Zatanna entered. She was now wearing the outfit that she'd picked out with a matching purse in hand and had straightened her hair. Her make up was natural with black-rimmed eyes.

"Let's get to work," Zatanna said. The look on her face made Artemis worry about what was about to happen to her. Zatanna started on her make up, deciding to go with dark eyeliner as she had done with her own. After that she straightened her hair. It was rare for Artemis to let her hair down in public.

"All done," Zatanna said after five minutes. Artemis grabbed the other purse Zatanna had brought into the room and filled it with her phone, purse and lip gloss before leaving to call a taxi.

* * *

**The Cave, Star City. July 6th  
**

When Artemis and Zatanna arrived at The Cave, the rest of the team were already there, drinking and celebrating their victory. They also noticed that there were additional people with the group.

They walked over to join the group. "The party's here!" Zatanna announced gaining the attention of the group. Dick and Wally couldn't take their eyes off of the two girls, and weren't being subtle about it either.

"Zatanna, Artemis there's someone that I want you to meet," Connor said. Next to him was a petit red headed girl they recognized from somewhere. "This is my girlfriend, Megan."

"It's nice to meet you," Megan said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Artemis said as the red head hugged her, before hugging Zatanna.

"You're a reporter for GBS, right?" Zatanna asked.

"That's me," Megan said.

"I thought I recognized you. Well, we're going to go to the bar," Zatanna replied.

"No need. We planned ahead," Dick said, handing drinks to the two girls.

"Well aren't you lovely," Zatanna said. Artemis walked over to Wally and Kaldur to give the two of them some space.

"You look nice," was all Wally could say.

"Thanks," Artemis said, using her hair to hide some of her blush.

"Nice is the best you've got, cuz?" a younger boy asked. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Artemis, this is my cousin Bart. Bart, this is Artemis," Wally said.

"That would make you Barry's son right?" Artemis asked.

"The one and only," Bart said. He turned to Wally "You said she was pretty but you didn't say she was hot."

"You said what?" Artemis asked. She enjoyed watching Wally suffer sometimes.

"He's been talking about you non stop since the other day," Bart replied, also enjoying the torture.

"Artemis? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Wally asked. He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous twitch she had noticed. The two walked away from the group, Bart right behind them.

"Alone," Wally said, not minding to look back. Bart got the message and left them.

"So," Wally started. "I had some cheesy speech that Barry helped me with, but Dick kind of stole that earlier. I was thinking maybe you'd like to, uh, go on a date with me?" he looked down and waited for the laughter. Artemis chuckled to herself, smiling at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date? Or are you asking me if I want to be your girlfriend?" Artemis asked.

"Uh, both," Wally replied, looking up. "My family is having a BBQ tomorrow at Barry's house. It would be a nice opportunity to introduce you to them. We don't have to say that we're official or anything." Wally laughed, rubbing his head once again. He didn't want to rush her.

"I don't know. I'm not so great at these family things," Artemis said, avoiding his eyes.

"I'll be right there the whole time. I promise if you don't want me to, I won't leave your side. Plus, you've already met Bart and Barry." Wally could already tell that Aunt Iris would love her.

"Ok. I guess it couldn't hurt, right?" Artemis replied. She looked at Wally and smiled at his goofy grin. They walked back to the rest of the group.

"You finally did it, eh?" Dick asked as they rejoined the group, hand in hand.

"Not quite," Wally replied. he turned to see that Artemis was busy talking to Kaldur.

"She agreed to be my date for the family BBQ tomorrow, but nothing's official," Wally said.

"Still, that's a start. You both like each other. Maybe tomorrow will make her feel more secure about it," Dick said, wiggling his eyebrows.

For the rest of the night, the group drank and shared stories about their time on the police force and in S.W.A.T so far.

"I feel it is time that we call it a night," Kaldur slurred, wobbly on his feet. He wasn't used to drinking.

"I agree," Connor said, holding Kaldur up.

"I've called us a taxi," Dick told a gigging Zatanna.

"Looks like it's just me and Arrow tonight" Artemis said.

"You know, I could keep you company" Wally said.

"I'm not that kind of girl West."

"Dude! What about my ride?" Bart asked.

"Seen as Wally has already invited himself to my house, you want to tag along?" Artemis offered.

"I shall take you up on that," Bart said, rubbing his face on the table.

"What about Kaldur?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry about him. We'll take him to our place," Connor said.

The group finished their drinks and left.

* * *

**Artemis & Zatanna's Beach House, Star City. July 7th  
**

As they exited the taxi, Wally handed the driver their fare. He swooped Artemis up into his arms like in a cheesy movie, and carried her to the door. Bart walked behind them laughing to himself.

As soon as Artemis opened the door Arrow, who had taken a flying leap at her when she opened the door, greeted her. "Down boy," she said. The dog's behavior got Bart and Wally to laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing about West. I was talking to you," Artemis said. Wally pouted at her and set her down. Arrow jumped into her arms so that he could be carried to his bed.

"You're welcome to have Zatanna's room for the night, if you'd prefer it to the couch," Artemis said on her way back.

"Thanks for the offer but the couch is fine," Bart said, taking his t-shirt off. Artemis stared at him. "What is he doing?" she asked.

"Relax. I won't come onto you – my cousin would kill me." Bart laughed as he sprawled out on the couch. Artemis said her goodnights and left for her bedroom. When she went to close the door, she noticed that Wally had followed her.

"What exactly do you want Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Is it a crime to want to spend the night with my gorgeous girlfriend?" Wally replied.

"Touché" Artemis said, letting him in. Wally took of his shirt after a single step inside.

"I've already told you, I'm not that kind of girl," Artemis said.

"I know. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to," Wally said. Artemis stood up and turned the lights off.

"I never said that I don't want to," Artemis said, her chest flush with his back. "But how do I know that you'll still be here tomorrow?"

"I know it's not much to go on, but I promise you that I'll be here tomorrow. This is more than a one night stand to me Artemis," Wally said, turning to face her. Artemis let him bring her into his arms.

Her arms slithered around his neck and pulled his head down into a kiss. They stumbled towards the bed, lips still together. Wally discarded her jacket and trailed kisses down her neck.

Artemis wasn't sure if she should have been doing this, but the one thing she couldn't deny was that she _actually_ liked him. She was only held back by fears of ruining what they had. She didn't want him to leave.

It was when Wally hit that sweet spot on her neck and trailed down to her collarbone that she realized she didn't care. Wally liked her too, well from what Zatanna had told her and he seemed like the type of person to keep his promises. So she gave in.

She moaned into his ear this spurred him on more, unzipping her bralet and allowing it to fall forwards off of her arms and onto the floor. He allowed himself a small smile at the sight of Artemis' lacy yellow bra; yellow always was his favorite color.

The two stumbled back and collapsed onto her bed. Wally kept his arms on each side of her head so he didn't crush her. Artemis allowed her hands to wander down his chest, his toned chest. _Damn__._

she had to tell Zatanna about this tomorrow...


	5. Crazy Polish Guy

**Here it is Enjoy :D I don't own Young Justice or S.W.A.T!**

* * *

Dick & Wally's apartment, Star City. July 7th

Zatanna rushed to get dressed, she hoped that Dick wouldn't wake up and catch her attempting to sneak out. Honestly she felt bad.

She had to get home. She rushed out of the bedroom and snuck out the front door. _Please don't wake up, where's my stupid phone!_

"Wow, I'm usually the one sneaking out the morning after" Dick laughed. _Fate must hate me, why did he have to wake up!_ "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up" Zatanna said as she continued to search for her phone.

"Explain?" Dick asked, Zatanna wanted to wipe that cocky grin off his face. "Look. Last night was fun but I doubt it'll go further" Zatanna answered. "Wait here a sec" Dick said disappearing inside the apartment. _How does he just appear and disappear? I swear he's a ninja._

Curious, Zatanna waited. Dick reappeared a few minutes later clothed. "What are you doing?" Zatanna asked. "Giving you a ride home, I need to pick up my dirty stop out of a room mate anyway" Dick answered.

They walked out of the apartment block in a tense silence. "We could slow things down you know" Dick said as he threw a duffle bag into the back of his car. "What?" Zatanna asked confused.

"I won't lie I enjoyed last night. But if you want to take things slow I'm ok with that" Dick said. "You're not mad that I tried to sneak out?" Zatanna asked. "Nope.l I've done it enough myself, I can't judge" Dick laughed.

The silence was comfortable on the drive, a silent agreement to take things slower between them.

* * *

Artemis & Zatanna's beach house, Star City. July 7th

Artemis woke up to find her self stuck. It was when she noticed the radiator was moving and snoring, that she remembered last night.

Panic set in. She blushed heavily remembering. The kissing, his body...what happened next. That his cousin was currently asleep on her couch, and she'd agreed to go to his families BBQ today.

That was when panic really set in.

She untangled herself from the red head and slipped out of bed seemingly unnoticed. She slipped on her long forest green pyjama pants and a white tank top that had been on her floor and left the room.

She thought she'd made it to the kitchen unnoticed, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Sneaking out on my cousin? Harsh" the voice laughed. She turned, flustered to see Bart in the door way, still shirtless.

"I-I wasn't sneaking out, I just needed coffee" Artemis replied quickly. _Damn that was weak._

"He actually likes you. The two of us would be gone by now otherwise. Plus you meet the familia today, it took him months to introduce us to Linda." Bart explained.

She poured the three coffees wondering how bad it could be if she allowed herself to date him. The title of girlfriend sent her into panic, but she couldn't help but smile.

Bart chuckled knowingly helping with the coffees.

"Sneaking out on me? I'm wounded beautiful" Wally's presence caught the two off guard, panicked, they turned to face him.

"She didn't sneak out, she was being a good host and making your amazing cousin a cup of coffee" Bart said confidently. _Now that was a better lie, mental note...thank the kid later._

It was only when Bart was speaking that Artemis realised that Wally was only wearing his bright red boxers.

She took a coffee over to Wally, He was about to pull her in for a kiss when the door opened.

Arrow bounded into the kitchen and ran up to Artemis barking madly. "Let's go see who this is" she said down to the tiny puppy before the two left the kitchen.

"Artemis...Coffee!" Zatanna demanded walking into the apartment, Dick right behind her. "Make you're own coffee" Artemis replied laughing. Arrow still barking madly at Zatanna and Dick.

"Make him stop, my head hurts" Zatanna groaned as she collapsed onto the couch. "Where are they?" Dick asked smirking, "Kitchen."

Dick followed her into the kitchen and threw the duffle at Wally. "Get dressed you have a family event in a few hours" he laughed at the Wally's dopey grin.

"You sly dog, you are totally telling me about this later." Dick said as Wally left the room.

"What can I say, I'm the Wall-man" Wally said before he disappeared.

"Why did I agree to this?" Artemis whispered dramatically to Zatanna who was rummaging around the closet for the perfect outfit.

'Because you like him and you're a sucker" Zatanna replied, "why can't you come with me?" Artemis moaned. "Because I already agreed to go spend some father daughter time today, we're going to a carnival" Zatanna answered smiling.

"It's not all bad, it won't just be you, Wally and all of his relatives. Dick will be there too and you've already met Bart and Barry" Zatanna said surfacing from the closet, clothes in hand.

"Now go put these on" Zatanna ordered, throwing the clothes at her room mates face. Artemis stalked off to her bedroom and changed. Zatanna had chosen dark blue jean shorts, some blue Nike trainers and a simple loose white tshirt over a blue bikini top.

She called it the perfect BBQ look. Artemis put her hair up in a messy bun and skipped the make up. she grabbed a small light grey hoodie and left.

Entering the living room Arrow barked his approval jumped into Artemis' arms. "I'm sorry boy, you can't come with me" she cooed to the pup.

"Why not, he's so cute. Iris would love him" Bart laughed. "Because we're on call, you of all people should know that" Artemis laughed.

"Ready to go?" Wally asked. He looked BBQ ready in his bright red surf shorts and yellow t-shirt with matching red Nikes.

"Wow, look at you Baywatch" Artemis laughed.

Her nickname for the red head caused Dick and Bart to laugh whilst Wally pouted. He walked over to her threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down now!" "No can do, we have places to be plus I'm wounded at your last comment" Wally laughed.

"Don't forget this" Zatanna said as she threw Artemis' small messenger bag at Dick. "Enjoy the carnival, we'llsee you later" Dick said dramatically as he closed the door behind him.

Wally sat Artemis in the passenger seat of Dicks car narrowly avoiding the punch she threw. "I like her, she kicks ass" Bart laughed as he climbed into the back beside Wally.

"Next stop, the West-Allen Residence" Dick said faking a posh accent.

* * *

The West-Allen Residence, Star City Outskirts. July 7th

The first things that Artemis noticed when Dick pulled up at Barry & Iris' house were the white picket fence and safe looking neighbourhoods. It was a far cry from where she had grown up.

Slowly, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was nervous, she'd already met Barry but what if Iris or Wally's parents didn't like her.

"Nervous?" Dick asked quietly. "How could you tell?" Artemis asked, "You chew your lip when your nervous" Dick laughed quietly.

"You know there's no need to be nervous, Wally likes you and that'll be enough for them" Dick reassured her. The two climbed out of the car and walked up to the building after Bart and Wally who had already entered the house.

Dick walked along side Artemis as they walked through into the large garden.

Artemis could see a red headed woman hugging Wally and Bart had found Barry.

"Time to meet the family" Dick said pulling Artemis towards the red headed woman. "Dick, congratulations on your new team" Iris said pulling the boy into a hug. "You must be Artemis, I've heard a lot about you" Iris said pulling her into an unexpected hug.

"You have?" Artemis asked. _Oh dear god...what does she know?_

"Wally and Barry love to talk" Iris laughed. "Barry tells me you're S.W.A.T too" Iris said. "Artemis and Zatanna are the first two females to join S.W.A.T in Star City" Dick said, "Congratulations" Iris said beaming at the young blonde.

Barry, Wally and Bart joined the three of them their plates piled high with food. "So Wally...you never told us you had a girlfriend" Iris teased. Wally's ears turned bright red as everyone turned their attention on him.

"I erm...sorry?" Wally spluttered, mouth full of food. "Girlfriend eh?" Dick whispered to Artemis _This is just great_. "How long have you been hiding her from us?" Iris continued to torture Wally.

"Yeah Wally...how long?" Dick joined in Artemis shot him a look. Wally stood speechless, until he was saved by Bart, or so he thought. "It happened last night" The younger boy said.

"Where's the bathroom?" Artemis asked desperate to get out of this awkward situation. "I'll show you" iris offered. _Great. Just freakin great! She's going to kill me..._

Once inside Iris stopped Artemis in the hallway, she noticed that the hallway was lined with family photographs. "About outside, I'm sorry if I said anything to make you feel awkward. I just love toying with Wally" Iris said. "It's ok really" Artemis replied.

"Seriously though, from what Barry and Wally have told me you seem really nice. I don't know how or when you and Wally got together, I'm sure i'll find out at some point. I'm just glad he's happy. Welcome to the West-Allen family Artemis, want to go meet Wally's parents?" Iris asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Artemis asked nervously, "not really" Iris laughed pulling the girl back outside. "Come on they'll love you"

Iris dragged Artemis over to a middle aged couple, the woman had bright red hair that had to be Wally's mother. "Mary, Rudy..this is Artemis. Artemis this is Mary and Rudy, Wally's parents"

"So you're Artemis" Mary said pulling the unsuspecting girl into a bear hug. Dick laughed at Artemis' discomfort, "dude, you really should get people to tone it down. She looks terrified, remember she didn't come from this kind of background."

"I hadn't even thought about that, I'll go save her" Wally said, he was happy that his parents seemed to like her. What he wasn't looking forward to however was the inevitable conversation about with Artemis about their relationship.

"Hey, mom, dad" Wally said throwing an arm around Artemis. "Wally when were you planning on telling us?" Mary said. "Sorry mom, we haven't really made anything official yet" Wally looked down at Artemis. She had a small smile on her face, clearly a little more comfortable now.

"How are you with kids dear?" "mom!" Wally was mortified. "Oh, that's not what I meant" Mary corrected herself quickly. Wally, Dick and Artemis got dragged into playing S.W.A.T with some of the neighbours children, as they were raiding the play house and being soaked by the kids water guns a loud beeping sounded through the garden.

Wally, Dick and Artemis pulled out their pagers, "It's Wayne, we're needed in the glades" Dick said, the kids still shooting them with water.

"Sorry guys, we have to go" Wally said hugging his mom and dad before racing out with Dick and Artemis.

* * *

The Glades, Star City. July 7th.

"What have we got Sergeant?" Kaldur asked, the team had assembled around the S.W.A.T armoured van for cover.

"White polish male, middle aged. We've been throwing smoke grenades through the window and he's still smoking and popping off rounds" Wayne stuck his head around the trucks door as he did so a shotgun round littered the door.

"We haven't been able to get close to any of the doors or windows without him taking a shot at us" Queen exited the back of the van. "We need another way in, but blowing one of the walls could light the whole place up."

"I have an idea...we made it back in our time in the gun cage" Dick said, "It should be in here somewhere" Wally said climbing into the back of the teams van, Dick right behind him.

The two emerged a moment later, carrying a huge metal tube with a spike on the end over their shoulder. "This is Marilyn" Dick said patting the tube proudly.

"What the hell is that?" Zatanna asked stunned. "You shove this end through the wall, with force of course. You then hook the back up the the vans tow bar and drive off" Wally explained. "The force from the van will cause Marilyn to tear the wall out" Dick added.

"Ok...well let's give it a try. Move out" Wayne ordered.

Star City PD caused the distraction, taking shots at the crazed man while the team snuck around the back of the building. "Connor, would you do the honours" Dick said dramatically. The team held the tube in place and Connor gave it a forceful shove from the back.

Marilyn broke through the wall it's hooks extending on impact. Artemis hooked the device to the Van and banged on the back of the van. Oliver slowly drove off, taking the wall with him.

"Team move in" Kaldur ordered. The team rushed the small apartment, the man really looked crazy. He had wiry grey hair, was standing in a white vest, briefs and socks, and was smoking like a chimney with a shotgun in hand.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands behind your head!"

The man dropped the shot gun clumsily and put his hands behind his head. Artemis cuffed him and her and Zatanna led him out to the police cars.

"You should put that thing on Ebay, you'd make a fortune" Oliver said laughing as the five boys carried Marilyn back to the van.

* * *

Star City East. July 7th

The doors of the prison bus opened revealing a tall, blonde, well built man in a police uniform. The officer driving the bus relaxed at the sight of the police man, the driver was about to speak when the officer pulled out a gun and shot the man.

He took the drivers keys and made his way through the bus looking for someone. "Hey man, let us out!" "Yeah dude, don't leave us here" The officer ignored the pleading of the prisoners and continued to search for his client.

He stopped and unlocked the bonds of a small scrawny man with mousy brown hair and ridiculous side burns. "Nigma, you're out of the penalty box" The officer said walking away. The smaller man followed him off of the bus and into the street, a Star City patrol car had spotted the commotion and officers were waiting for the men.

"Crock! Nigma! This is the Star City Police get down on the ground, hands behind your head!" The man known as Crock pulled out his gun and began firing rapidly at the officers.

One of the wild bullets ricocheted off the patrol car hitting one of the officers.

"All units, we have a situation on the east side of Star City. There's an attempted prison bus escape in progress an officer is down, repeat an officer is down"

The officer looked up to see the large man looming over him, without a word he pulled the trigger leaving the two officers in the street to die.

* * *

The Glades, Star City. July 7th.

"All units, we have a situation on the east side of Star City. There's an attempted prison bus escape in progress an officer is down, repeat an officer is down" The static from the radio stopped dead, the team loaded into the van.

When the team arrived on scene it was chaos, civilians were running scared, the prisoners were going wild on the bus and there was a lot of blood.

"Mahkent, Kent, Manta secure the prison bus. "Queen, West, with Sergeant Queen to check the officers. Zatara and Grayson with me, we need witness statements" Wayne ordered before the team split up.

Wally knelt down next to one of the shot officers, "he's gone" he said checking the mans pulse. "oh my god, this one's still alive. His pulse is weak but it's still there" Artemis gasped. "This is Sergeant Oliver Queen, we have an officer down East side of Star City opposite the shopping mall. Requesting immediate medical assistance."

On the bus Kaldur, Connor and Cameron were attempting to restore order. "Get lost pigs!" "When I get loose, you're dead!" The three were unaffected by the prisoners threats, they went through the bus checking that all of the prisoners were still secure before exiting the bus.

"I know you're scared miss, but we need to know what happened" Dick asked a young woman who had witnessed the whole scene unfold.

The bus pulled over for a police car, a large man with blonde hair got on the bus and a few minutes later I heard a gun shot. The man came back off of the bus but there was a prisoner with him, a short man with brown hair and side burns. They took off in a police car, heading down that way" The woman pointed down the streeet.

"West, Queen take the squad car and head north, no sirens. We're looking for another police car carrying a prisoner and a Blonde police officer" Wayne said through his radio.

"I'm driving" Wally said climbing into the police car. They drove slowly looking out for another police car, they'd been driving for a good fifteen minutes with no results.

"It takes serious balls to take over a police bus" Wally said breaking the tense silence. "Wait go back" Artemis said suddenly sure she had spotted what they were looking for.

Wally reversed past an alley way, in the alley was a police car. The two got out of the car and made their way towards the vehicle guns drawn. "They abandoned it" Artemis said frustrated, "they couldn't have gotten far on foot, you go left I'll go right, radio if you find anything" Wally said as they split up.

Wally was right they hadn't gone far, Artemis saw them in an alley way only a minute away from where they'd abandoned the car. "Stay where you are, hands where I can see them!" Artemis yelled her gun pointed at the two criminals. "West, I found them turn left from the car and it's the third alley on the right" Artemis spoke quietly into her radio.

The criminals slowly turned around their hands in the air, the blonde man had a huge grin on his face. "Long time no see baby girl" "you" Artemis whispered. "This is what's going to happen, you're going to let us go and I won't tell your little team all about the family ties that you've worked so hard to hide" The man threatened.

Artemis knew that she couldn't let her father get to her, she knew that she had to remain in control. "Put your weapon on the ground slowly, Sportsmaster" Artemis ordered.

Sportsmaster just stood there, grinning whilst Nigma trembled next to him.

"I see you want to do this the hard way" Sportsmaster said pointing the gun at her. "You won't shoot me baby girl, you don't have it in you."

"You never could do what was necessary Artemis, you don't have the guts to pull the trigger" Sportsmaster taunted throwing a smoke grenade on the ground. Artemis took a deep breath. **BANG!**

Wally was searching frantically for his team mate, he had just made it back to the abandoned car when he heard a gun shot ring out of an alley way. _Artemis! _He was sprinting now, frantic and worried for his team mate and girlfriends safety.

When Wally found Artemis she was standing over Nigma her gun drawn, there appeared to be some form of smoke clearing.

"You ok?" "I'm fine, Sportsmaster got away" Artemis answered frustrated that she allowed him to play her. "He may have got away but he didn't get away unscathed" Wally said putting a gloved hand to the floor. "What do you mean?" "You hit him, there's blood drops on the floor."

"West, Queen come in" Oliver's voice crackled through the radio. "This is Queen, we've apprehended Nigma, Sportsmaster got away"

"Great job, bring Nigma to the the station. We'll send men out to find Sportsmaster."

"Riddle me this...what's weak, plagued with doubt and haunted" Nigma taunted. "I don't know what?" Wally said sarcastically. "her."

* * *

Star City Police Station, July 7th.

The team and their Sergeants were gathered in the conference room.

"So it was Sportsmaster who broke Nigma out" Dick said, "Why?" "We have no idea, he never said" Wally answered.

"Who's this Nigma guy anyway?" Connor asked. "Edward Nigma, AKA The Riddler. Likes to think of himself as a genius and criminal mastermind, hires low level thugs to do his dirty work. Very rich" Wayne explained quickly.

"Why would Sportsmaster want him? Last time we checked he was working with the Light what could they possibly want with The Riddler?" Artemis asked stil frustrated at his escape.

"It could be anything, but Nigma's our problem now" Zatanna said.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's convenient that Sportsmaster got away?" Cameron said, grinning smugly.

"What are you implying Mahkent" Wally's voice laced with venom. "I'm saying that you're little girlfriend let daddy go"

"That's one hell of an accusation kid" Oliver said getting to his feet, ready to defend his daughter.

"Why don't we just ask Artemis and Wally what happened" Barry suggested. "Artemis, why don't you go first."

"We found the squad car abandoned in an alley and split up to cover more ground on foot. I found Nigma and Sportsmaster in an alley way not too far from the car and approached them, radioing Wally for backup. I operated as I was trained and followed every rule in the book, Sportsmaster threw a smoke grenade and I fired. When the smoke cleared it was just Nigma until Wally showed up." Artemis explained.

"Wally?" Barry asked. "Like she said we split up on foot, she radioed me for back up and I responded. On my way to her I heard and gun shot and by the time I got there it was just Artemis and Nigma. I noticed that there was smoke and saw drops of blood on the floor."

Once Wally had finished telling his point of view Wayne spoke. "Well it is clear that both officers followed the rules, did their jobs efficiently and Sportsmasters escape was not aided by officer Queen. You're accusations have been proven to be false."

Mahkent shrunk back in his chair under Olivers glare.

The door to the conference room slammed open revealing an incredibly pissed off Godfrey. "Listen up, you know I hate to repeat myself. Now that we're stuck with this Riddler maggot, he's suddenly my problem. You're team are to escort said maggot to Belle Reve."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Wayne said

"Do I look like I care about the how?" Godfrey spat venomously, with that he stormed out.

"Looks like he's our problem now team" Wayne said, "sounds like fun" Oliver laughed.


	6. He's Our Problem Now

**So sorry for the wait, my uni work is ridiculous at the moment. I still own neither Young Justice or S.W.A.T.**

* * *

Star City Police Department, July 8th

The team reassembled in the conference room the next day.

"As you all heard yesterday, Nigma is our problem now, we need find a way of getting him from here to Belle Reve. It shouldn't be too difficult" Queen said.

"Computer National News" Wayne said entering the room. The projector whirred to life. "This is Iris West-Allen for GBS news, I can now confirm reports that no other inmates escaped when there was a daring breakout attempt on a police bus in Star City yesterday. Criminal Edward Nigma has been apprehended and is awaiting transfer to Belle Reve penitentiary."

The news then changed from Iris to a video of some police officers escorting Nigma into the station. Nigma turned to the camera and began to yell manically. "5 million American dollars to anyone who can free me!"

"Well that makes our job a hell of a lot harder" Artemis stated. "So what do we do?" Zatanna asked, "We move him in secret" Wayne answered, "any ideas?"

"What if we leak false information to the press about how we're transporting him" Artemis offered. "That could actually work, if we're the only people that know the truth then we're home free" Oliver said.

"We could set up a plan to move him in an SUV through Star City and onto the highway, then move him from the roof of the building by helicopter" Dick suggested.

"Barry, how quickly can Iris leak this information?" Wayne asked eager to get rid of Nigma.

"I'll phone her now" Barry said exiting the room. He returned a few minutes later, "Computer, GBS news."  
Barry reentered the room a few minutes later, grinning like an idiot.

"This is Iris West-Allen for GBS news, we can now confirm that Edward Nigma will be moved in an hours time through Star City with a police escort. Nigma will be transported to Belle Reve penitentiary."

"We'll send STPD with the decoy vehicle and we'll escort Nigma to his helicopter" Wayne said as they walked towards the cells to collect Nigma. Oliver split off from the group to brief the police on the plan.

Ten minutes later the police force were escorting the decoy vehicle through the streets of Star City and the team were leading Nigma up to the roof. The outside world completely unaware that the criminal hadn't even left the building.

"Do you really think that your plan will work" Nigma said attempting to get under the team's skin. "I see that they've let females join the cause now. I feel honoured to be escorted by such lovely ladies, they can't hold me though" Nigma struggled against Artemis and Zatanna's restraints.

Artemis kicked his legs out from beneath his causing him to kneel, Zatanna knelt in front of him. "Just because we're female doesn't mean we can't beat your sorry ass to a pulp."

The boys looked on proudly holding back their laughter as they continued to escort the man to the roof.

"Once we get him to the helicopter, he's their problem not ours" Queen said as opening the door to the roof.

Artemis and Zatanna pushed Nigma through the doorway and stood on the roof awaiting the helicopter. The rest of the team looked around them at the view of Star City.

Artemis noticed a small red dot on her vest, "Everybody down!"

A single shot rang out, the team all on the floor. "Is everyone ok?" Kaldur asked, "Look the helicopter!" Dick said pointing to the sky.

Before the helicopter could get close to the building it blew up. "What the hell is going on?!" Connor yelled.

"Everyone inside now!"

The team rushed inside Zatanna shoving Nigma through the doorway. Connor noticed Artemis still on the floor and helped her inside.

"Is everyone ok?" Kaldur ask scanning the group.

"I'm ok" "me too" "what the hell just happened?"

"I think Artemis got hit" Connor said much to Artemis' annoyance. Oliver immediately rushed over to Artemis and began to check her over. "I'm ok, I took one to the vest. I'm fine really" Artemis said pushing Oliver to arms length.

Wally reached over and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Take him to his cell we need a new plan" Wayne said before walking away towards the conference room.

Cameron and Connor followed Wayne and Dick and Zatanna took The Riddler to his cell Artemis tried to follow but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Not so fast" Oliver said looking down at his daughter with concern. "Dad I'm ok really, nothings broken and I'm still breathing" Artemis said still trying to walk away.

"Sorry baby girl but its protocol, you may have a vest on but taking a high powered round to the chest is still painful and can still do some damage, wouldn't you agree Barry" "absolutely." "And as a trained medic what do you think we should do?" Oliver asked a smug grin fixed on his face.

"It's my opinion as a medic that Artemis needs to be checked over for at the very least broken or fractured ribs" Barry said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Wally? Kaldur? Come on someone help me out here" Artemis said looking to her for back up.

"I am sorry my friend but they are right, you need to be checked" "Sorry beautiful, they're just worried, we all are. Plus it means I get to see you shirtless again" Wally winked at her, this earned him a glare from Oliver whilst Barry burst out laughing.

Oliver marched her to an empty conference room to check her for any damage, Kaldur, Barry and Wally followed behind.

"If I find out you've so much as touched my daughter, I'll shoot you" Oliver threatened, staring down the red head. Wally gulped, hoping that his face didn't betray his memories of the night the two had spent together. _That incredible night._

Unfortunately for him...it did.

"Oh god no" Oliver groaned. "Please tell me you've not slept with my daughter" "You know I'm right here?" Artemis said making her presence known.

"Don't answer that kid, it's a trick question" Barry said grinning like an idiot at his friends discomfort.

"Artemis...explain..."

"Erm...Wally's much better at explaining things than I am...I'll let him take this one..." Artemis flashed Wally her best evil grin, while she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Look Sir, I'm sorry but we may have slept together" Wally tried to continue but was cut off by Oliver.

"I knew it! If you hurt her I swear I'll" Oliver was pissed now. "It's not like that!" Wally tried to explain without making things worse.

"Then what is it like?!" _T__his kid's way too easy to mess with. _

"I love her" Wally said quietly, looking at the floor. Waiting for Oliver to punch him.

"That's all I needed to know" Oliver said pulling Wally into a bear hug. "One last thing, Barry hand it over" Oliver grinned.  
Barry took out his wallet and handed $20 to Oliver. "You were betting on us?" Artemis asked, "it's hard to find good entertainment around here."

"Team to the conference room now, its urgent" Wayne's voice crackled through their radios. "Looks like the check up's going to have to wait, shame" Artemis said before she took off jogging towards the room.

"Now that everyone's here, I believe that we've come up with a plan" Kaldur spoke with authority. "The Sergeants will be staying here and coordinating the escort, this is your mission now" Wayne said.

"You will be hiding in plain sight, take two black SUV's and drive through the city and onto the highway" "Wait, what happened to the convoy that drove through the city today?" Zatanna asked. "The convoy was hit by a local gang, one police officer was killed" Oliver answered.

"That's a crazy idea" Connor said, "so crazy it just might work..." Dick said. "Think about it, the first convoy was hit, therefore no one will expect us to try it again."

"You keep your eyes on everyone, report anything suspicious and stick together. I expect radio contact at each turn off so we can keep tabs on you, there will be trackers in your vehicles also" Wayne explained.

"To balance out numbers and provide extra back up you'll be gaining a team mate for this particular mission. I believe most of you have already met Bart Allen." Queen introduced the younger boy.

"Wonderful. Another relation of the great Barry Allen, we're not worthy" Cameron's voice oozed sarcasm. Wally was about to defend his cousin but Artemis beat him to it. "No one cares Cam. You're just jealous that he's a better S.W.A.T officer than you, better looking too" Artemis joked.

This caused the room to erupt with laughter, it also earned her a glare from Cameron, a pout from Wally and a wink from Bart.

"Team move out" the team stood and followed Kaldur out of the room.

"Split into two groups. Zatanna, Bart, Wally and Cameron you'll ride in SUV two with Nigma. Connor, you, Dick, Artemis and I will take SUV one. Good luck everyone, remember to keep in frequent radio contact."

"Where's Mahkent?" Connor asked, he'd had a bad feeling about this guy from the beginning but disappearing before a mission...that he found odd.

"I'm here, had some bad chinese last night and it's not agreeing with me" Cameron answered climbing into the front passenger seat of SUV two.

"Be careful Zee, keep your eyes open" Artemis said hugging her friend, "you too A" Zatanna climbed into the back of the car next to Nigma.

"Artemis" Wally called, "we'll be right behind you, I'll keep in constant contact. Be careful beautiful" he lifted her chin and brought his lips down to hers. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?" Bart laughed interrupting the two.

"I'll see you again at Belle Reve" she said pulling away. Wally glared at his younger cousin from the drivers seat, he sat for a moment watching Artemis as she climbed into the drivers seat of the car in front. _Good Luck Beautiful.  
_

"Team, proceed with extreme caution and remember, maintain radio contact and watch each other's backs. Good luck." Wayne said through the radio.

* * *

Down town Star City. July 8th

The team drove out of the station and headed towards the highway. It was around 10pm and the dark knight wasn't helping the tense atmosphere.

In the second SUV Riddler was running his mouth, much to the annoyance of most of the officers in the car. "You can't hold me. People will do crazy things for money, you'll see. They're like dogs...my offer extends to you lovely officers as well, I will reward you handsomely if you free me"

The sound of The Riddler's voice was starting to give Zatanna a headache. "Please, just shut up already. And are you really that stupid? Bribing a police officer's a federal offence" she snapped pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What about you in the front, you seem like the type who throws the rule book out of the window every once in a while"

"You better not be talking about me" Wally said, his eyes glued firmly on the car in front.

"Not you, the quite one beside you. If he wasn't a cop I'd say he was actually considering my offer."

"I'm not a cop, I'm a S.W.A.T officer" Cameron hissed.

* * *

In the car in front the team were paranoid. "Keep your eyes sharp, if we escort this creep without any trouble then I get to go home to my puppy" Artemis said eyeing a homeless man suspiciously.

"I pity anyone who tries to stop me from returning to Megan" Connor grumbled from the back. "The only things I have to go back to are Wally and Nelson" Dick laughed. "I don't know friend, you have Zatanna too" Kaldur said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Turn left here Artemis" Kaldur instructed "SUV two this is Kent we're taking the next left" Connor said through the radio.

* * *

"SUV two this is Kent we're taking the next left" "Copy that" Bart replied. "How does it feel to know that anyone could attack you at any moment, all for a little bit of money" The Riddler taunted.

"Honestly, the only thing I care about is getting you to Belle Reve so I can make up for lost time with my extremely comfortable bed" Zatanna said. "And what would the rest of you do?" The Riddler asked.

"What do you care?" Cameron snapped harshly. "I'm merely curious."

"I agree with officer Zatara, sleep sounds pretty good" Bart yawned while he eyed up everyone they passed suspicious of everyone.

"What about you officer West is it? What would you do?"

"Personally I'm looking forward to some quality with my girlfriend" Wally answered. "Officer Queen? It would be a shame if anything should happen to miss Queen and the officers in her car wouldn't it?" The Riddler taunted.

"Touch her and I'll kill you, if any of them get hurt because of you, I'll make it my personal mission to turn your life into a living hell" Wally growled.

"Somebodies sensitive" The Riddler sang to Zatanna.

"SUV two this is Kent, we're taking the next right" "This is SUV two, we copy. We've had to stop for traffic lights" Bart answered.

"We'll pull over and wait for you" Connor said.

* * *

Artemis pulled over at the side of the road and waited for Wally's car to catch up. "Guys I have a really bad feeling about this, we're right next to the subway which even at this time is overflowing with people" Artemis said worry creeping into her voice.

"Artemis is right, there are too many people for us to watch for any suspicious activity" Kaldur said.

Artemis released a breath when Wally's car came into view just turning the corner. Suddenly there was a loud rapping on Artemis' window. "We should leave Kal" Artemis said, adrenalin beginning to pump through her body.

Before Kaldur could reply The homeless man who had been knocking on the window shattered the window and pointed a gun at Artemis.

"Get out of the car now!" seeing that the three men in the car were about to advance on him the man changed his tactics.

"Just her, anyone else even reaches for their door handle and I shoot her!" Connor had held down the button on the radio to warn the rest of the team.

* * *

"Just her, anyone else even reaches for their door handle and I shoot her!"

"What the hell?" Zatanna asked, after hearing the sudden radio transmission. "Artemis" Wally gasped, the team watched, shocked as Artemis exited the vehicle her hands behind her head.

"Get down on the ground now!" the man shouted at her, Wally looked on, helpless as the man threw his large tattered coat off and revealed himself to be wearing full S.W.A.T gear.

"It's an ambush!" Zatanna shouted getting out of the car, he gun ready.

"Put the weapon down _Roy_!" Bart shouted as he advanced on the man, his gun drawn. "I won't ask you again."

Inside the car Cameron pulled his gun on Wally. "Nothing personal man, it's just business" he said stepping out of the car, his gun still pointing at Wally.

"You're working with Roy? Why?" Wally asked, not quite believing that this was happening.

"Like I said it's just business" Cameron replied.

He walked round his gun aimed at Wally and dragged The Riddler out of the car.

"We have to leave. Now" Roy said. "You won't get far!" Artemis yelled frustrated at being handled so easily. Roy laughed, he brought the gun down hard on Artemis' head creating a large gash on her forehead. "Artemis!" Wally yelled frantically from inside the car.

"Don't make me shoot you!" Zatanna warned. "We don't have time for this! Good Luck saving junior over there" Cameron said.

Before any of the team could question what he meant, he turned his gun on Bart and pulled the trigger.

"It's either follow us, or save him" Roy smirked running off.

"You son of a bitch!" Artemis growled. The two men disappeared down into the sub way. Artemis and Zatanna rushed over to Bart while the other officers rushed out of the vehicle.

"Bart! Talk to us!" Zatanna shouted "Please Bart come on!" Artemis said panic setting in for both girls. "Am I in heaven? Are you angels?" Bart slurred, opening his eyes. "Do we look like angels to you?" Artemis laughed relieved that Bart was conscious. "Zatanna does, you would if there wasn't blood pouring out of your forehead" Bart replied.

"Shit, Artemis you're head!" Zatanna said taking her hands of off Bart's shoulder wound to help her friend. "Zatanna no, you need to keep pressure on Bart's wound I'll be ok" Artemis said standing up.

"Officer Kent to base! Come in Sergeant's! We have an officer down and another injured! It was some guy named Roy and Mahkent, they took Nigma into the subway."

"This is Wayne, who's hurt?" "Bart's been shot in the shoulder and Artemis has a minor head injury" Connor replied.

"We're on our way some one stay with Bart until either us or the paramedics get there, how bad is Artemis?" Oliver asked, worried. "I'm fine, it's just a small cut" Artemis said standing next to Connor.

"Two people stay with Bart, the rest of you go after Nigma!"

"We'll stay. Go!" Artemis shouted, Kaldur threw her a small device. "Take this, you can track us and regroup once Bart is safe."Artemis nodded.

Kaldur, Connor, Dick and Wally raced through the subway trying to catch up with Roy, Cameron and Nigma.

The four ran swiftly through the crowded subway. "We've lost them!" Connor said, frustrated. "No, we haven't...this way!" Kaldur commanded.

"Stay with us, paramedics are on route" Zatanna said, voice shaking as Bart's blood continued to seep through the cracks in her fingers.

"How's your head?" "I have one hell of a headache but I'll manage, as soon as Bart's in safe hands we're rejoining the chase" Artemis said remembering the scene that had unfolded moments before.

"So that was _the _Roy Harper, what an asshole" Zatanna laughed. "Zee can you hear that?"

"Sirens!" Zatanna exclaimed, looking around frantically for any signs of an ambulance.

It didn't take long to spot, moments later an ambulance and police car were pulling up on the pavement.

The paramedics racing out of the ambulance to Bart's aid. "He's been shot once, in the shoulder" Zatanna told them as they lifted the young man onto a gurney. Barry, Oliver and Wayne weren't far behind.

"Bart!" "Dad? Ah man I'm in for it now" Bart groaned. "Go with him" Wayne said gesturing towards the paramedics who were lifting Bart into the back of the ambulance. Barry nodded and rushed off to join his son.

"Excuse me miss? You should probably come with us too" one of the paramedics said approaching Artemis. She stiffened up at the thought of returning to hospital.

"Really, I'm ok...I really need to leave and help me team." she said trying to run away. "Miss, I must insist, head wounds are a serious matter." "We'll check her wound and make sure she returns to the hospital but she's right, her team need her and her partner" Wayne said glaring at the poor man.

The man nodded and Artemis and Zatanna began to run off towards the subway. "Not without us" Oliver said, him and Wayne right behind the two girls.

"Why let them have all the fun right?"


	7. Cat & Mouse

**Chapter 7 is in the house! Yet again I'm sorry that it took me so long to post it I've just been crazy busy with University and the music I'm composing for a film is due in Monday so it's been a little mad :P Also thanks once again to my wonderful beta reader Kamil the Awesome...they are indeed awesome :) **

**I don't own S.W.A.T. or Young Justice...Enjoy ;) **

* * *

"He's going into the subway tunnel," Kaldur said

"Is he crazy? He's going to get us all killed!" Connor said, dodging a small pack of women.

"We cannot return without Nigma. Wherever they go, we go," Kaldur said, jumping down onto the subway line. Connor, Dick and Wally followed Kaldur into the tunnel. They ran for what felt like miles before stumbling upon a stationary subway car.

Dick approached the door of the car, ready to get his hands on Roy. "Dude, wait," Wally said. "Come on, you know Roy. This is probably a trap."

"Sorry, man. It's hard to think rationally when all I want to do is beat him to a bloody pulp. I'm so not whelmed." Dick laughed.

"Remember to stay traught," Wally said.

"Dick, Wally; enter through the back and clear out the car. Connor and I will go around the side," Kaldur said.

Kaldur and Connor disappeared around the side of the subway car. "You want to go first?" Wally asked, nodding towards the car.

"Sure, but if I spot Roy, I will shoot to kill."

"On three," Wally said, his hand on the door handle. He held up his other hand and counted down from three. At zero, he threw the door open and Dick rushed in, gun ready. Wally followed, closing the door behind them.

"Damn, it's clear. They're gone," Dick said, kicking a seat in frustration.

Connor and Kaldur appeared from the other end of the car. "They're good. They left no trace that they've even been here," Connor said, looking as frustrated as Dick did.

"What now?" Wally asked, jumping out look around.

"We follow the tunnel. That's the only way they could have gone," Kaldur said.

"Do we leave something for Zatanna and Artemis?" Dick asked, looking down the tunnel.

"No. I gave Artemis a tracker before we left. They will be able to find us using that."

"We need to keep moving. The slower we are, the further away they get." Connor was the only one acting angry, even though the rest wouldn't admit it that the whole team was on edge. It was more than just another case. It was personal.

They took off down the tunnel, hoping to find a sign that Roy, Cameron and Nigma were close. They found one at the next subway station.

"Somebody help me! Please! My friend...he's been shot!" They turned towards the panicked voice. It took them a few minutes to identify the young woman screaming through the crowd.

"Please! Somebody, he's bleeding!" The voice was louder, choked sobs escaping between words. Wally jumped up onto the platform and got to the girl first.

"My name's Wally West. I'm with S.W.A.T. Miss, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Wally noticed the young man's bleeding leg and put two and two together as Kaldur joined him. Dick and Connor searched the platform for any sign of the men they were after.

"Miss, I know this is hard but can you remember any of what happened?" Wally asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as Kaldur applied pressure to the man's wound.

"This is Kaldur Manta of Star City S.W.A.T. we have a civilian down in the subway on 32nd street. The wounds a single gun shot wound to the leg, requesting medical assistance."

"Medics are on route."

"Erm, three men came out of the tunnel, at least I think it was three. One was wearing a bright orange suit and the other two looked like you, then they...they..." that was as far as the girl got before she sobbed into Wally's shoulder.

"Do you remember where they went?" Wally asked, stroking the girl's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"They went through that door" the girl said, lifting her head out of his shoulder and pointing at a door built into the brick wall on the other side of the tracks.

"I am afraid we must leave. Medics are on their way. You must keep pressure on his wound," Kaldur said, standing up. "Did you find anything?" he asked Dick and Connor.

"No. Other than that poor guy over there, there's no trace of them anywhere," Dick said.

"We have a witness that claims the three of them left the subway through that door," Kaldur said, pointing across the tracks.

The door was old and made of brick, just like the wall. It was visible only to those looking for it. "What's behind these walls?" Kaldur asked, not wanting to lead half of his team into a trap.

"Old subway tunnels. most were abandoned years ago for safety reasons. They hook up with the sewers a few miles from here," Wally said.

"How do you know that?" Connor asked

"I read a lot," Wally said, shrugging.

"So what's the plan?" Dick asked, eyeing the door with anticipation.

"We follow them through that door and search for any clues as to which way they went," Kaldur said, stepping through the door.

* * *

"How are we supposed to know where they went? They could be anywhere by now," Zatanna said over the noise of a panicked subway.

Artemis pulled the tracker out of her pocket. "Kaldur gave me this. Each of our vests has a tracker in it. I can track them all using it," Artemis said, waving it in the air as she ran.

"So if the tracker's in our vest, can we track Mahkent using it?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm guessing he ditched his vest or broke the tracker; he's not showing up," Artemis answered, frustrated with Cameron's betrayal.

"If he hurts any of them, I'll kill him," Artemis said, dodging an old man with a trolley.

"You won't be alone," Zatanna replied. The two stopped at the end of the tunnel and waited for Wayne and Queen to catch up.

"How are we supposed to track them?" Oliver asked, panting.

"With this," Artemis said, showing him the tracker. "Kaldur gave it to me before he left."

"Which way?" Bruce asked.

"They went through the subway tunnel," Artemis said jumping down onto the rail line, Zatanna right behind her. Oliver and Bruce exchanged a look and followed the two into the blackened tunnel. They ran through it, sticking close to the walls for safety.

"Think Bart's ok?" Artemis asked, turning to Zatanna.

"The shot hit him in the shoulder, so he should be fine. Plus, he's a tough kid," Zatanna said, hoping that she reassured her friend.

The girls ran ahead, determined to catch their teammates and put Mahkent, Harper and Nigma in their places.

Artemis slowed, raising an arm to stop them. "Trap?" Zatanna asked, eyeing the stationary subway car.

"Could be. The tracker says the team have already passed here, though," Artemis answered. They drew their guns and moved around the car.

"Clear," Wayne said. "We need to keep moving."

"Which way?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"This is saying they went through the wall," Artemis said, frustrated with the distance between them and their teammates. She wiped away the blood that was still dripping down her face and looked around for an answer.

"There's a door here!" Zatanna yelled.

Zatanna forced the door open and entered, her gun drawn. "I think we're in the old subway tunnels," she said, the other three following her in.

"I'm going to try radioing Kaldur and find out what's going on at their end," Artemis said, pulling out her radio.

"This is Officer Queen. Manta, do you copy?"

The radio gave off static. "It's probably just interference from the tunnels," Oliver said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"This is Officer Queen. Manta, do you copy?" She got only static once more. Artemis looked around to see that Zatanna looked worried, biting her nails.

"God dammit Kal! Answer me!" She yelled into the radio.

* * *

Dick shoved the door open and looked around. "These are definitely the old tunnels," he said, looking at the crumbling walls.

"How do we know which way they went?" Connor asked, closing the door behind him.

"We track them. Look for any signs that they were here. Footprints, shell casings, anything," Kaldur said, walking forward through the dirt and debris of the old tunnels.

"How do you think Bart's doing?" Wally asked, glancing at Dick.

"Theoretically he should recover. the shot hit him in the shoulder right?" Wally nodded.

"How do you think Artemis and Zatanna are doing?" he asked, concerned about his girlfriend and her best friend.

"They're both tough. hopefully the shooting didn't affect them too much. I'm a little worried about Artemis' head though. I bet she's not feeling the aster right now," Dick said, avoiding crumbling brick.

"Aster? Really?" Wally chuckled.

"We should try radioing them," Connor said, tossing the radio to Kaldur.

"Queen, Zatara. This is Manta. Come in."

They all heard static. Dick and Wally exchanged worried looks. "It must be the tunnels," Wally said, walking further in.

* * *

Roy walked ahead, Cameron staying behind The Riddler. "When do you intend to free me?"

"When you keep your end of the deal. We'll get you out of the city, you'll pay us via wire transfer and you're free to go," Roy said.

"Where are we even going?" Cameron asked, angry that Roy was withholding information.

"You'll find out on a need to know basis, and right now, you don't need to know," Roy replied.

They came to a fork in the tunnel. "Split up. Mahkent, go meet Needham and proceed to Rendezvous B on the map I gave you. Riddler, you're coming with me," Roy said, checking for any sign of a pursuer.

"Don't try anything funny," Cameron said as he disappeared into darkness.

"You're with me, Nigma."

"You're planning to screw him over," Nigma said, walking beside Roy.

"Of course I am. The kid's an idiot." Roy laughed.

"What are the real reasons you're doing this?" Nigma asked.

"I have my reasons."

"You're no fun," Nigma laughed.

"Fine. Reason number one, the money, obviously. Reason number two, revenge on Star City's S.W.A.T Division. And finally reason number three, my girlfriends father hired me to finish what he started."

"Sportsmaster hired you? That mean's that your girlfriend must be Cheshire," Nigma said, grinning.

"Correct."

* * *

Star City PD, July 9th

A young woman with dark hair and Asian features stopped her car in front of a Star City police station. She stepped out of the car and made her way inside, aware of the risk she was taking. All for a man that she didn't even like.

She blamed her asshole of a boyfriend for talking her into this stupid idea.

"Hi, excuse me?" she asked a young receptionist.

"Hi miss, how may I help you?" he asked, glancing up from his computer.

"I was wondering if I could visit Lawrence Crock in holding? I'm his daughter."

"I'm sorry miss, but I really shouldn't."

"I know but it's important. My sister was hospitalized in a car accident a few hours ago. He, he doesn't know," she said, faking tears.

"Well, I guess it is important," he said, standing up and taking a set of keys off the wall. "If you'd like to follow me."

She followed him through the empty corridors of the precinct, only stopping when they came to the cramped holding cells.

"Mr. Crock, you have a..." he was cut off as the woman wrapped her arm around his neck, applying pressure. He passed out in a matter of minutes. "Silent, quick, efficient...I trained you well. Cheshire," Lawrence said from behind the bars.

"Do you want me to let you out?" Cheshire searched the guard for his keys.

"This is all you have to do, let me out and you and your boy toy get a nice little cut of the money." Cheshire checked to make sure they didn't have company before unlocking the cell.

Once free, they headed for the exit, careful to keep up a casual appearance incase they ran into anyone.

They slipped into the SUV and left, unnoticed. "Where am I dropping you?" Cheshire asked.

"Star City Regional Airport. I have one more job for you." Cheshire sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew that her job wouldn't be easy. Every time she thought she was out of the game, her father dragged her right back in.

* * *

Cameron weaved through the tunnels, hoping he was still heading in the right direction. _A map? Seriously! Who uses maps anymore, a GPS would have been handier._

He passed a number of old, abandoned subway cars, and machinery that had been left in the tunnels and forgotten.

_Did I do the right thing__?__ I can't help but feel guilty for doing this to Artemis. We go way back__.__ I doubt she'll ever forgive me. Not after Roy lamped her with his gun._

He was deep in thought when he realized that he had taken a wrong turn. Composing himself and retracing his steps, it didn't take long to find the correct tunnel he was supposed to go down.

Further down, he stopped to check the map. _This is the place; Eric should be here by now._

"You're late," a young man said, stepping out from behind an abandoned subway car.

"Spider. Always a pleasure."

"You too, and it's Black Spider. Why did Roy want me to meet you in subway car graveyard?"

"He didn't tell you? He's responsible for The Riddler's escape. I'm guessing he at least told you what your role is."

"All he said was to bring a stupid amount of explosives. Hook got the same instructions but to a different location. Any idea what he's planning?" Black Spider asked.

"Not a clue," Cameron replied as they made their way through the maze of subway tunnels.

"So, does Artemis still hate you?" Spider asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah." Cameron sighed, "I'm guessing she'll happily shoot me after today."

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

"Dude! There is no way in hell she'd go for you, and yes she is. Some douche off of her S.W.A.T team."

"Does this douche have a name?"

"West. He's Allen's nephew."

"Ah, looks like she's moving up in the world." Spider laughed, earning him a glare from Cameron.

* * *

"God dammit Kal! Answer me!"

"Artemis!" the group yelled.

"Queen, this is Manta. Do you copy?"

"I copy. We've been trying to get hold of you with no luck. What's your situation?" Relief flooded Wally's body at the sound of her voice.

"We're still in pursuit, no visual contact yet. You?"

"Same, we've not long entered the old subway tunnels. Are we close?"

"We too are in the tunnels. We will regroup at our current location."

"Copy that. We'll be there as fast as we can."

The static of the radio died out leaving a tense silence in the tunnel. "At least we know they're ok. Is it really a good idea to slow our pursuit though?" Dick asked, frustrated Roy was getting further away with each minute.

"We are stronger together. I don't feel that we are far behind enough to worry about losing them completely," Kaldur said, sitting on the old line.

"Where do you think they're heading?" Connor asked, leaning on a large rock.

"Personally, if I was a wanted fugitive with back up, I'd head for the airport," Wally said.

"They'll be caught by security the moment they step into the airport," Connor said.

"Nah, think about it. Roy's pretty well connected. I'm willing to bet that he's got a small plane waiting," Dick said, backing Wally's theory.

"It is not such a crazy idea. When we reach the end of these tunnels, we will make our way to the closest airport," Kaldur said while they waited for their teammates.


	8. Show Time

**I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload the final chapter...I may at some point write an epilogue for this but I'm really not sure at the minute. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy it :) **

**I still don't own S.W.A.T. or Young Justice. **

* * *

Star City Old Subway Tunnels, July 9th

"Do you even know where we're going?" Cameron whined kicking a small rock at his feet. "We're heading to the sewers there should be a ladder around here somewhere" Black Spider replied laughing at his partners annoyance.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked frustrated at his lack of knowledge when it came to the plan. "I've found the entrance to the sewers, I suggest you keep up."

Cameron watched as Spider disappeared down the ladder, duffle bag on his back.

Cameron followed behind grumbling. "All I know is that I'm supposed to follow the sewer tunnel until I come to an iron gate, we're to set charges to bring the tunnel down then exit the sewer locking the gate behind us." Black Spider's voice echoed through the tunnel.

"So we blow the tunnel blocking off an exit, no casualties right?" Cameron asked unsure if this was a good idea. "No, we're to blow the door when the team get there trapping them in the tunnel."

Cameron breathe caught in his throat. _Artemis. _"What if we kill one of them?" Cameron asked, worried evident in his voice. "You're worried about her aren't you?" Black Spider asked turning to face his partner.

"Of course I'm worried, it could _kill_ her" Cameron said waving his arms around frantically. "She's moved on Cam" Spider said, looking at him sympathetically. "That doesn't mean that I don't care! I messed up a long time ago and I know that I can't fix what happened but I still care about her!" Cameron's yelling was deafening in the small tunnel.

"She's a smart girl, and from what I hear they're a skilled team. For the sake of your sanity I hope that they figure it out early" Spider said walking ahead of his worried partner.

* * *

Roy was starting to become frustrated. He was usually a good judge of character, but he just couldn't figure The Riddler out. Yet it seemed that The Riddler had already figured him out.

"Why do I get the feeling that money isn't you're only motivation for my escape."

"Because it's not" Roy answered sharply.

"Go on..." The Riddler teased, attempting to bait Roy into finishing. "I want revenge against S.W.A.T." Roy mumbled not willing to say more.

"I'll presume that that's all I'm going to get from you" The Riddler sang. The two continued into the sewers in a tense silence. "This way" Roy said walking towards a rusty looking ladder.

"You honestly expect me, _me_ to climb down _that_" The Riddler sang dramatically. "Climb down the damn ladder princess" Roy snapped. "Someone's snappy today" The Riddler mumbled to himself.

"Would you mind filling me in on your brilliant plan..." The Riddler said frustrated that he had to rely on this charming young man for his freedom.

"Not really..but I guess I have to at some point. As we speak I have people commandeering a small private plane, they're going to meet us in a location that you don't need to know."

Roy look around the sewer tunnel frantically, searching for something or someone. "Where the hell is he?!" Roy grumbled.

"Looking for me?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, well built and with grey hair. What stood out about the man most though was his right arm...or what was left of it. In place of his forearm was a large detachable hook.

"It's been a while" Roy said shaking the mans left hand. "That it has, I brought the duffle as requested. Mind telling me what's in here?" The man asked holding up a black duffle bag.

"Explosives, and a lot of them. I need you to wire up the exit behind us" Roy explained.

"Who's the fugitive?" The man asked Eyeing up The Riddler. "Hook, this is Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler. Riddler, this is Hook" Roy said pointing to each of the men in turn.

"Now if we can get moving, the more distance between us and S.W.A.T the better." Roy said turning on his heel and walking further into the tunnel.

* * *

The tension in the tunnels was almost unbearable. It was damp, dark and they had no idea as to who was down here.

Connor heard the footsteps first. He stood up and drew his gun towards the approaching figures. "Identify yourself!"

"Connor it's us" Zatanna said with her usual attitude.

"Why the hell did you sneak up on is, I could have shot you!" Connor yelled, the tension finally breaking. "We were approaching you head on, I wouldn't really call that sneaking up on you. Besides we couldn't even see you" Artemis responded without missing a beat.

Kaldur stood between the two groups diffusing the tension that had been slowly building since the incident outside of the subway. "Now is not the time friends, I am relieved that we are back as a team."

The tunnel suddenly flared to life with music, _da na na na, na na na..._ "Dad? Please tell me that's not your phone" Artemis said holding back her laughter.

Oliver fished around in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "You're ring tone's Rhythm Heritage from the 1970's S.W.A.T TV series? That is too cool" Wally said

"This is Sergeant Queen" "Oliver it's me" Barry's voice was deafening through the tiny phone speaker. "Barry? Is Bart ok?" "He's not long out of surgery, the doctors say he'll be fine. I just wanted to update the team on his condition."

"Thanks Barry, I'll pass that along" Oliver said before he hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Dick asked. "That was Barry. The doctor's say that Bart's going to be fine."

Wally let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"So what's the plan?" Artemis asked bringing everyone back to reality.

"We believe that Harper has taken Nigma through the sewer tunnels" Kaldur said. "Dick if you'd please." Dick tapped the side of his glove and a small holographic screen lit up the tunnel.

"There are three different ways out of here. Two exits out through the sewers and the way we came in" Dick spoke pointing to three blue dots on the screen. "What are the chances of them doubling back on themselves and leaving via the subway?" Zatanna asked.

"Slim, as much as I imagine Roy would love to rough us up he wouldn't take the risk of us winning" Wally answered, bitter towards his old friend.

"To cover both exits we're going to have to split up again" Artemis said not really fond of the idea.

"We'll need to think practically" Kaldur said. "We don't know what Roy is capable of anymore so Dick you're team Alpha, Artemis you're team Beta. You're skills with explosives hopefully won't be needed.

"Next we'll need sharp shooters, Wally you're team Alpha, Connor you're team Beta. Finally Zatanna you're Alpha, I'll join Beta." "I'll accompany Team Alpha, Sergeant Queen will accompany Beta"

The team nodded their approval before breaking off into their smaller teams. They continued down the tunnel in formation Team Alpha leading.

"There should be a ladder around here somewhere, that'll take us to the sewers and closer to _Harper_" The Venom in Dick's voice didn't go unnoticed.

The teams spent around five minutes looking for the ladder with no luck, well most of them...Artemis and Zatanna sat laughing at the men's attempts to find what was right in front of them.

"Think we should tell them?" Zatanna laughed. "Allow me" Artemis said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Guys, the ladder's this way" Artemis disappeared behind part of the caved in wall. "The rest of the team followed and saw Zatanna and Artemis stood next to the ladder.

"What...but how?" Wally whined, ashamed that they hadn't found it earlier.

"It's simple really" Zatanna said as she began to climb down the ladder. "Never send a man to do a woman's job" Artemis finished, she winked at Wally before disappearing after Zatanna.

The team followed down into the sewers. "Here's the fork, team split up and stay in contact. Move out" Kaldur said motioning for his team to take the left tunnel.

The teams broke off into two and silently made their way towards the two exits. "Stay alert team, Harper's smart there could be traps or more goons anywhere" Kaldur whispered, never taking his eyes off of the tunnel ahead.

* * *

"I'm still not happy about this" Cameron said eyeing the device that could potentially kill his ex girlfriend and his old team.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Cameron said losing his temper. "People die every day I tend not to weep over it" Cameron finally snapped pinning Black Spider against the wall by his neck.

"Back off Mahkent" Black Spider growled "I agree with slowing them down, but this! This is too far! They could die! She could die!" Cameron yelled, no longer caring about being heard.

"You think I don't care?! She was my friend too Cam!" Black Spider shoved Cameron backwards and continued to work on setting the device while Cameron paced behind him.

"It's done" Black Spider took a moment to admire his handiwork before the two men left the tunnels, only stopping to bolt the iron gate shut.

"Time to check in"

To: Harper

"_The device is set, we're making our way to the rendezvous point"_

"Time to commandeer a vehicle" Cameron laughed.

* * *

"There's the gate, where do you want the device setting?"

"We'll exit the tunnel and rig the gate, there's no way they'll get through it in time without blowing themselves to bits" Harper answered.

"You're willing to blow up your old team mates, ballsy move kid" Nigma laughed. "I'm no kid."

From: Spider

"_The device is set, we're making our way to the rendezvous point"_

"Let's make this quick, we have places to be" Harper snapped. Hook threw the duffle on the floor and began piecing together the bomb, fixing it to the gate in the process.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Hook asked grinning sadistically. "Positive" Harper replied venomously.

"If you'd like to follow us Mr Nigma, we have a flight to catch" Harper said bowing dramatically.

* * *

"We're should be coming up to the tunnel exit any minute now" Kaldur said, "We still have no idea where they are, they could be anywhere by now!" Connor yelled. Nobody said anything, understanding the mans need to vent his anger.

"There's the exit" "Kaldur wait!" Artemis said pulling the man back. "There's a dim red light, it could be nothing but just incase tread with caution"

Kaldur continued ahead while his team looked on. He was approaching the gate when he noticed shining metal near his foot. "I've got a device" Kaldur said calmly. "Don't move Kal, we don't know what the detonator is" Artemis said approaching slowly.

Artemis took the kit out of her belt and inspected the device hidden in the rubble.

The rest of the team looked on anxiously as she set to work disarming the device, clipping the correct wires and taking it apart.

"I think I've got it" she said, releasing the breath she'd been holding. The rest of the team approached them, but as Kaldur reached the gate the disarmed device began to beep furiously.

"Shit, there's a secondary detonator! Take cover!" Artemis yelled. Kaldur, Oliver and Connor took cover behind a large rock. Connor pulled Artemis behind cover as the device exploded.

All the team could do was wait as the tunnel collapsed around them. When the rumbling stopped Kaldur looked around to assess the damage. Oliver was caught between a rock and the wall and Connor was shielding Artemis. But there was no sign of the gate or the tunnel.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kaldur asked.

"No" "I'm ok" "What the hell just happened?"

"The bomb caused the tunnel to cave in, we'll have to shift the rocks and dig our way out" Kaldur explained.

"I'll try and radio Alpha" Artemis said as Connor helped her to her feet.

"Alpha this is Beta, come in" "Why aren't they replying?" Connor said freeing Oliver.

"God I hate these tunnels!" Artemis yelled kicking a small rock.

"Alpha this is Beta, come in...Beta come in!"

* * *

Team Beta reached the large iron gate between them and catching up to Roy. Dick motioned for the team to stop moving. "Problem?" Wayne asked eyeing the scene before him.

"They rigged the door" Dick said moving closer to the gate, the tunnel was silent as Dick inspected the device.

"Alpha this is Beta, come in...Beta come in!" "Artemis" Wally gasped, shocked at the panic in her voice.

"This is Beta, what's your position?" Wayne replied whilst Dick set about disarming the device on the gate.

"We've reached the gate but there was a bomb, I disarmed it but there was a secondary trigger"

"I'm going to need a second pair of hands over here!" Dick yelled. "West, take over here" Wayne said handing Wally the radio.

"Artemis? Are you ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm ok, and no everyone's ok I think. Listen Wally, we're trapped in the tunnel. The explosion caused the tunnel to cave in, it's going to take us some time to break out. Go get Harper, we can handle this"

"We'll radio as soon as we get a location, be careful beautiful."

"Is anyone hurt?" Zatanna asked. "No but the tunnel's caved in" "Right everyone take cover" Dick said placing the last part of the device at the bottom of the gate.

Seconds after everyone had taken cover the gate exploded clearing the exit.

"Dude what the hell did you do?" Wally asked, "Artemis said there was a secondary detonator right? I placed the device to take out the gate, only the gate and disarmed it."

"So who ever has the detonator saw it was disarmed and blew it?" Zatanna said.

"Exactly" Dick answered smugly. "Genius" Zatanna said, she kissed Dick quickly on the cheek before exiting the tunnel leaving a stunned Dick behind.

"You sly dog" Wally laughed as he passed his best friend.

Wayne saw a limousine heading down the road towards them. "Stop, Star City S.W.A.T. We need your vehicle!" he yelled flashing his badge as the vehicle got closer.

The car pulled over, a group of angry teenagers filed out from the back.

* * *

Where the hell are we going? Cameron barked impatiently. "Keep your knickers on, cam we're picking up Harper and Nigma before leaving for the rendezvous point."

"Ok..but where is the rendezvous point?" Cameron asked annoyed at his lack of information. "Now that...would be telling"

Black Spider pulled the car over and the two waited in a tense silence. "You took your sweet time" Black Spider sang as the back doors of the car opened. "Shut up and drive" Roy growled as he climbed into the car next to Hook and Nigma.

"Where exactly am I going?" Spider asked, speeding down the empty road. "Just drive, I'll direct you turn by turn."

* * *

"Almost there" Connor growled, he gave the large rock one final kick. "Quick everyone out" Kaldur said. "Now that we're all out is anyone hurt?" The team shook their heads, they had gotten lucky this time.

"Kaldur?" "What is it Artemis?" "Have they built a new airport around here recently?" the blonde asked staring into the night sky.

"No why?"

"Look!" The team followed where Artemis was pointing and saw a small Cessna SkyHawk airplane.

"So other than a runway, where would be the easiest place to land a small plane around here?" Oliver asked scanning the horizon.

"Starling bridge" Connor said, "Think about it, it's a long stretch of road, wide enough to have 4 lanes and two footpaths. Plus at this time at night it'd be empty" he explained.

"A substitute runway...Connor you're a genius!" Artemis said, giving the him a hug.

"I'll get us a car" Oliver said taking out his badge and standing in the road. "Artemis, radio Alpha. Tell them what we know" Kaldur said.

"Alpha this is Beta, come in"

"This is Beta..."

"We believe that we've figured out how Roy plans to get Nigma out of the city. We saw a small SkyHawk fly over head a few minutes ago, it was circling the area. We believe the plane is planning to land on Starling Bridge."

"Thank you Beta, we're on our way" Wayne's voice crackled through the radio.

"Everybody in" Oliver said, climbing into the drivers seat of the car he'd just pulled over.

* * *

"I think I see it!" Wally yelled forward to Bruce. "They were right it looks like it's heading for the bridge" Dick said leaning out of the window to get a better look.

Wayne turned sharply onto the main street that lead over the bridge. "Err...Bruce...you might want to speed up or slow down quite a bit" Zatanna said staring out of the window.

The plane was almost directly above them, if they carried on at this speed the plane would crush them.

Wayne slammed the handbrake on turning the car to it's side and blocking the road. "They don't leave this bridge!" Wayne yelled at his team. As soon as the plane hit the tarmac the team opened fire on it's wheels.

The wheels on the small plane blew leaving the plane stranded on the bridge. "They're here" Zatanna said pointing to the other side of the bridge, "Showtime."

* * *

Cheshire and Sportmaster arrived at Star City Regional Airport, Slipping past security with the help of an old friend they quickly made their way to the old Cessna SkyHawk.

"What kind of game are you playing this time _dad_" Cheshire spat staring up at the plane. "You're little boyfriends gotten himself into quite the squeeze, I'm offering my services" Sportsmaster laughed boarding the plane.

"Roy? What's going on dad?" "He's helping a criminal escape S.W.A.T custody as we speak, he's probably already disposed of your sister."

"She made her choice, where am I going?" Cheshire asked, her voice emotionless.

As the plane approached the bridge Cheshire noticed the limo beneath them. "We've got company" "Run them down" Sportsmaster said grinning sadistically.

Cheshire was ready to land the plane on the car below when it slammed its breaks on and pulled back.

"Dammit!" she hissed landing further down the bridge. "Can you not do anything right?!" Sportsmaster yelled slapping the younger woman. Gun fire rang out around them, the plane shook as the tires blew.

"What now?" "Now you do what I trained you to little girl"

The team watched as Sportsmaster exited the plane, followed closely by Cheshire.

At the end of the bridge Harper, Hook and Nigma slipped out of the car at the end of the bridge. Harper yelled something at Hook and took off running towards the edge of the bridge.

* * *

As Hook dragged Nigma towards the plane, Cheshire and Sportsmaster opened fire. "Take cover!" Wayne yelled, diving behind an open car door.

"Harpers getting away!" Zatanna yelled returning fire. "West! Go! We've got this!" Dick shouted to his friend.

Wally nodded at Dick and took off after Harper, Dick provided cover fire as he ran.

Wally jumped off of the side of the bridge, landing on a stationary old train car. Looking around the train yard he saw Harper run between two trains.

The remaining members of team Alpha closed in on Sportsmaster and Cheshire, not noticing Cameron and Black Spider behind them.

Black Spider was about to grab Zatanna when he was sent flying into the ground. When his vision caught up with what was happening, he noticed that he'd been tackled to the ground by Artemis.

"Beta are here!" Zatanna yelled forward to Wayne and Dick.

"You know...I've dreamed about having you in this position for quite some time" Black Spider said looking up suggestively at the blonde on top of him. "Shut it Eric!" Artemis snapped, she threw his gun to the side out of his reach.

Suddenly Black Spider flipped her over so as he was the one on top. "You know it's not too late to join us"

"I'd rather die" Artemis spat, trying to free herself from under him.

"Sorry to hear that, we could have been unstoppable" Black Spider took her gun and held it to her temple.

"I guess now we'll never know"

**BANG**

"Artemis!" "I'm ok" Artemis said scrambling along the floor for her gun. Connor ran over and helped her to her feet.

They look down at the now groaning Black Spider. "My shoulder! You Dick!"

"Go, help Zatanna I'll cuff him" Connor said kicking Black Spider, causing him to groan louder.

As she ran towards Zatanna, Artemis saw Kaldur and Oliver take down Cheshire. "Zee!" "Artemis!" The two girls stayed low using the limo for cover.

"This guys a real pain in the ass" Zatanna said breaking cover to fire at Sportsmaster. "Tell me about it" Artemis laughed following her lead.

"We're never going to beat him head on!" Zatanna yelled over the sounds of frantic gunfire. "Flank him, I'll keep him busy" Artemis said as quietly as the gunfire would allow.

* * *

Wally ran as fast as he could after Roy. This was his chance for revenge on the guy who'd threatened his girlfriend and gotten his cousin shot.

He sensed movement to his right but it was too late. Hitting the ground hard, he recovered quickly and in time to dodge Roy's lead pipe.

"Looks like all that ass kissing paid off, eh _West_" Roy sneered, taking another shot at Wally's head.

"What the hell happened to you?! You were a damn good officer, we were partners!" Wally yelled, kicking the pipe out of Roy's hand.

"What happened?! You sold me out!" Roy tackled Wally into the side of a stationary train.

He rained down shot after shot to Wally's face and torso, before Wally could kick him back enough to get in a few shots of his own. "I can do this all day West, face it...I've already won"

Wally pulled out his gun, keeping Roy at a safe distance. "it's over"

"What's funny is that you actually believe that" Roy began to walk slowly forward. "Don't make me shoot you" Wally warned taking off the guns safety. Roy lunged at Wally, unable to shoot his old partner Wally dropped the gun and put his guard up.

* * *

"Haven't you had enough of getting your ass kicked _dad" _Artemis teased, creating a distraction for Zatanna.

"Still as naïve as ever baby girl, the fight isn't over yet" Sportsmaster put his gun away and took out a hunting knife.

"You seem to have forgotten, I taught you everything you know" Sportsmaster growled, walking towards Artemis. Artemis stood her ground, refusing to move and keeping his attention fixed on her.

Sportsmaster was a just over a meter away, a cruel smile stuck on his face as he got closer to his target. "Not everything. Zatana now!" Artemis leapt out of the way as Zatanna opened fire. She hit Sportsmaster in she left knee and shoulder.

The two girls closed in on their target, their guns drawn and handcuffs ready.

"It's over" Artemis said as Zatanna kicked him onto his front. Artemis cuffed him and led him towards Oliver and Kaldur who had secured Cheshire and Black Spider, and Dick and Connor who had secured Hook.

"Where are Mahkent and Nigma?" Kaldur asked examining the criminals now in their custody.

"I think I know" Oliver said walking towards the plane, Artemis ran after him to watch his back.

Oliver boarded the plane cautiously, his gun drawn and finger on the trigger. "Hands where I can see them Mahkent." Both Queens boarded the plane, their guns trained on the two criminals on board.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way" Oliver said. To Artemis the look on Cameron's face said it all, he was about to do something incredibly stupid. "Artemis, I'm so sorry. Damn it sarge."

**BANG!**

That was the last thing Cameron said before turning the gun on himself. The sight hit Artemis hard, he may have been a low life criminal but at one point she had loved him.

"You with us, now" Oliver growled at Nigma. As he left the plane with Nigma in tow, he placed a strong hand on Artemis' shoulder. She was stuck in this horrible moment, stuck staring at the now lifeless body of her first love.

Oliver led her off of the plane and towards the rest of the team. "What happened? Where is Mahkent?" Kaldur asked calmly.

Oliver just shook his head before glancing at his daughter.

Snapping out of her shock quickly, Artemis glanced around the group frantically. "Where's Wally?"

* * *

Roy tackled Wally into the side of a freight carrier, jamming a knife into the red heads hand. Wally sucked in a deep breath before pulling the knife out.

Anger taking over, he rammed into Roy knocking them both down onto a set of tracks. Wally got a in a lucky punch to Roy's face before Roy kicked him off of him.

Neither man was aware of the freight train moving quickly towards them. By the time Roy noticed it was too late.

Taking a deep breath Wally composed himself and headed back towards his team.

* * *

"He went after Harper" Dick said looking at the floor. "He'll be ok" Zatanna said leaning on her best friends shoulder.

The team had just done the seemingly impossible, but all Artemis could think about was Wally. What if Roy had won, she knew he had the training.

Before she had a chance to think of the worst case scenario two hands grabbed hold of the railing at the edge of the bridge, shortly followed by flame red hair.

"Wally" Artemis whispered, Dick looked around to see what Artemis was looking at. He took off towards the edge to help his team mate back onto the bridge.

"Dude, you look terrible" Dick laughed, " you should see the other guy" Wally joked back. Wally was greeted with a chorus of welcome back and a bear hug from Artemis.

"What happened to Harper?" Wayne asked, reminding everyone of his presence.

"I followed him, we fought...he didn't make it" Wally replied taking Artemis' hand.

"Nice work" Godfrey praised, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The team had been so preoccupied that they hadn't even noticed the approaching sirens.

"We still have a problem though...he's still here" Godfrey said nodding towards Nigma.

"Road Trip?" Wally said looking around at his team mates.

"What could go wrong..."

* * *

**Well that was it :) Hope you liked it. I'm currently working on my first original fic but it's going to take a while before anything get's uploaded. Thanks again :) **


	9. Preview

**Hi Everyone :) I'm sorry that I've been silent recently, I started writing a new fic but lost all inspiration for it. I got an idea lately for a new fic, it's a fast five AU since I am a HUGE fan of the Fast & the furious franchise.**

**I have a small preview of the first chapter, hopefully you enjoy it :) Also I'm looking for a name for my story...any ideas? **

* * *

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

The slums of Rio were crowded, loud and chaotic. The perfect place to disappear.

The crowds parted as a young man kicked up the dirt road on his motorcycle, weaving in and out of the midday crowd, frequently looking back to check for the men that had been tailing him. Tapping the handsfree in his ear he called the first number on his speed dial.

"Hello?" "Dick?" "Jason is that you?" "Yeah, look I don't have much time, there's something you need to know." Jason said, he looked back over his shoulder to see that the men were gaining on him.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, his voice tight. "The suspicious deaths in Rio, they're caused by Vertigo" Jason explained breathlessly, he took a sharp turn down an alley to avoid the jeep of armed men that had nearly rammed into him.

"The drug? But some of those deaths were children" Dick said, he hated feeling clueless. "Damn it, I don't have much time! It's in the water supply! We need to do something!" Jason yelled, now frustrated at how close the bullets were to hitting him.

He swerved again, riding parallel to the damn. Looking around Jason realised that there was no escaping Brazil, no return to Gotham and no seeing his family again. It was over.

"You need to do something Dick, you need to stop this. Tell dad that I'm sorry" Before Dick was able to reply he heard a loud ringing through the phone, gun fire. "Jason! Jason talk to me!" Dick yelled, frustrated at his brothers silence.

Suddenly there was a metallic clanking followed by what Dick managed to identify as an explosion. Jason had been hit multiple times in the shoulder and side, the force of the shots forced him to steer the bike off of the edge of the damn. His bike broke through the barrier and exploded on impact with the cliff. Jason's limp body disappearing beneath the water...


	10. AN

I'm so sorry to post this as I'm not keen on authors notes myself, but I need your opinions on my next fic.

I've already had really nice feedback for the preview that I posted but I'd like to know how you'd like me to update. I currently have three chapters written and am currently inspired to write much more before I start back at University.

Would you like me to:

A - Wait until the whole thing is finished and post a chapter a day

B - Post a chapter a week

I hope to have the fic finished before the end of this month but I can't guarantee it, I can't wait for you to read it but at the same time I'd rather update in a way that everyone would prefer me to :)


End file.
